Oh Baby, oh baby not mine!
by dasame
Summary: Formatting has been fixed, sorry!S/R HEA. Stephanie is pregnant but it's not whose baby you would think.
1. Chapter 1

Oh Baby oh baby Not Mine!!!

By dasame

This is a babe fic and not awfully Morelli friendly if that bothers you, please don't read. This fic also deals with medical issues let's just say, I'm not a doctor, so please don't think I know what I'm writing about, its fiction read it as such. I'm borrowing JEs fabulous characters. I want to thank my beta for this story. Xylia you're fabulous, thanks without your encouragement I doubt this story would now be finished, thank you. Ber thank you for telling me I could get it done. Now I hope you'll enjoy reading

Oh Baby!

Painful as it may be, a significant emotional event can be the catalyst for choosing a direction that serves us--and those around us -- more effectively. Look for the learning.

Eric Allenbaugh

Eighteen Months Ago

Shortly after Fearless Fourteen!!!!

Ranger watched as Steph paced up and down in front of him. The calm left his body, not that anyone could tell by looking at him. No, on the outside, his blank face was firmly in place and he hid well the tension he felt in his body. Whatever Steph had called him over to tell him, he could tell, from the tension in her body that he wasn't going to like.

For just a second, he considered distracting her but quickly decided to face it head on, no denial. Steph may have thought she was the queen of denial, if that was true then it made him the king. There were times in his life when denial had been the easiest option and not that he chose that path often but when he did, he could be Steph's match.

He watched as she chewed on the corner of her lip worrying with her teeth. She had started to talk and stopped a dozen times since he had arrived. He pulled her down into his lap, wrapping his arms around her, smiling when she buried her head under his chin and inhaled deeply.

"Babe…just tell me it can't be that bad." Even as he said the words, he knew it could be.

Steph stiffened, then relaxed into him. He turned her in his lap and he didn't miss the fact that she was avoiding meeting his eyes. She spoke softly; he really had to listen to hear the words she was saying.

"Joe and I have decided to make it work." Steph stood and started pacing again. She didn't go into how it had taken them six hours to negotiate their deal, with both sides giving on some issues. They both knew if it didn't work this time then that was it, they just weren't meant to be a couple.

Damn part of him had known this was coming. After that mess with Dickie, Joe had gone out of his way to make Steph his. Ranger nodded. He knew if he waited Steph would continue. Stephanie let out a sigh and continued.

"I agreed to get training, and Joe promised to back off with the burg expectations." Steph stopped her pacing to face him. She kept telling herself Ranger was her friend. She knew there was something more there but right now, she pushing all those questions from her mind. Joe was offering her a future; she knew if she didn't at least try, it would always hang there like an unanswered question in the back of her mind. "Ranger…do you think the guys would mind helping me with some training…"

Ranger took her hand and pulled her down on the couch next to him. Damn, if this was what she wanted he would do what he had to, to support her decision.

"Babe, I'll have Bobby work up a training schedule for you. Do you plan on staying at Rangeman?"

Steph nodded. "If you don't mind, I really like my job here."

"I'll talk to Tank. Anything else you need Babe?"

Stephanie squared her shoulders as if she was carrying an awesome burden. "No, uh…thanks for understanding. I really need to see if this will work. I…"

Before she could continue, Ranger spoke. "Remember Babe no price…ever…" He hated to leave things as they were but he had an urgent meeting in D.C.

"Babe, is there anything else?"

She took Ranger's hands in her fine ones and pulled him up, which he let her do. Then reaching on tiptoes she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for being such a good friend."

Steph studied him for a minute before walking out of the apartment and returning to her desk. She had three searches to finish before she could call it a night. Looking at the clock she sighed, she was running late. She'd have to call Joe and let him know she would miss dinner at his mom's house tonight.

She picked up her phone and hit speed dial four then smiled maybe her phone was telling her something. Maybe she should listen.

One was Ranger, two was currently Lula, and three was her mother…Joe, the man she was supposed to be marrying, was four. Somehow, that just didn't seem right. Joe answered and she shoved the thought to the back of her mind. She'd ponder it some other time.

"Cupcake, tell me you're calling from right outside."

"Sorry Joe, I have three more searches I need to finish before I can leave."

Joe sighed and covered the handset. He had Steph where he wanted her, now wouldn't be the time to let his temper blow it for him. "Cupcake, you cancelled last week and the week before. My mother is going to start thinking you're avoiding her."

Damn, she was but she didn't think Joe would realize that. His mom and Grandmother scared the shit out of her sometimes.

"Look Joe I promise to make it next week." One of their compromises had been one dinner at her parent's house and one at his mom's every week.

Ranger used the office on seven to finish some paper work. He looked at the monitors as he finished and noticed that Steph was still at her desk working. He buzzed Tank.

"Yo Man you finished up?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving it on my desk here. I'll call when I find out what's going on."

Tank knew there was something else on his bosses mind and it had curly brunette hair and stunning blue eyes.

"Something else, boss?"

"Keep an eye on Steph…if she needs anything."

"Will do, you think they're going to send you straight to briefings." Lately there were few missions where they couldn't come back after receiving the initial Intel.

"It's possible. The daughter of a big shot joined a cult. Time will probably be critical."

Ranger took the elevator down to the garage and slid into the turbo. He noticed Stephanie exiting the elevators as the gates closed behind him. As he cruised down the highway, he tried to put Stephanie Plum out of his mind. Maybe this assignment had come at just the right time. Nothing like life and death to clear his mind, keep his focus where it needed to be, instead of on a woman that would never be his.

Stephanie knocked on Tanks door.

"Enter." His voice boomed from the other side. For just a minute, she considered just backing away and forgetting the whole thing. Then she realized how foolish that would be. The whole place was covered with cameras. There were probably more cameras on one floor of the Rangeman building than the entire facility at Fort Knox. Tank would already know it was her at his door and Ranger had surly talked to him about starting her on a training program after their talk.

She pushed the door open and walked into the familiar room.

"Have a seat, Bomber." He was on the phone. When he finished he hung up his phone and opened a file on the desk in front of him. She knew it was her personnel file.

He tapped a pencil on his desk and looked at her. "Ranger says you want more training. Why?"

His look, although friendly, was drilling a hole through her. She felt nervous. The only other time she had felt this nervous was when she was still in grade school. She was called to Sister Mary Margaret's office. The Sister had told her that the achievement test had proven that she was gifted and just couldn't understand why her schoolwork didn't reflect her talents.

She gave herself a mini pep speech and started talking.

"I like my job, but I know I need to get better if I want to keep doing it. Ranger pointed out that I might not want to work on the street all the time. Did I mention I really like doing searches…" She hesitated for only a second before continuing. "But…well I get bored…and stir crazy if I'm inside all the time."

Tank fought to hold in the laugh. That statement was so true and all the guys knew it. Steph was the best at searches but keep her at a computer to long and something was bound to happen.

"Okay."

"Uhhh Okay. What?"

"Okay, first I think you should start by taking some classes at the community college…" Tank held up a hand when Stephanie started to interrupt. "The college is a good place to start. They offer some beginner classes that can lay a solid foundation for some of the advanced classes that I'll have some of the guys teach you. In addition, I'd like you to work on takedown techniques, which will include some gym time. Are you sure you're up for all this because if you're not serious, I want to know now?"

Stephanie understood even though Tank didn't say it straight out that if she wasn't serious about this it would be a waste of her time, his time and the guy's time. She knew Tank well enough to know that he couldn't afford to waste his time. He was a very busy man. And Lula would not be happy. More reason than ever to be serious and see this out.

For the next few months, Stephanie worked hard toward improving her skills both at work and at home. Much to Joe's displeasure, she was now good with her gun and carried at all times. Last night after dinner Joe had made a comment about how he wished her cooking skills had improved as much as her gun skills.

She hadn't showed how much that comment hurt and just for a second she had let herself wonder if Ranger had been here if he would have told her how proud he was of her progress, instead of hurting her as Joe had done. She knew in her heart that he hadn't meant it to hurt, but that didn't mean it didn't all the same.

"All I'm saying Cupcake is you're taking classes at the junior college anyhow, why not just add a culinary class."

Stephanie sighed; damn it was the same thing all over again. Now that Ranger was gone from the pictures and Joe thought he had no competition, he was back to complaining about her domestic skills.

She was just about to let him have it verbally when her phone, the house phone and Joe's pager and cell all sounded at the same time.

Joe answered his while Steph dug through her bag for hers. She had just pushed the button to answer when she saw Joe pale.

"Hello."

"Pumpkin…" She could hear her mother and grandmother in the background crying. She looked at Joe and tried to raise a brow. The look on his face had her sitting and black dots dancing in front of her eyes.

Her sister and her family had been involved in an accident. They were all currently in the ER at Trenton General.

The next twenty four- hours were spent in waiting rooms. Valerie needed emergency surgery to stop her bleeding, then she started labor, and before they could stop the labor she began hemorrhaging. In the end, she lost the baby and her uterus.

Mary Alice and Angie were going to be fine they both had minor cuts and scrapes. Lisa had broken her leg and needed surgery to set the bones.

Albert had a concussion as well as some minor cuts. The drunk driver who happened to be one of Stephanie's skip had hit them striking the side of the van Valerie and Lisa had been sitting on.

Tank watched with concern as Stephanie ran on the Treadmill. Cal had called him when he noticed that Steph had been on the machine for over an hour. They all knew about the accident involving her sister and her family.

He walked up to the machine and hit the stop button.

"Bomber, you okay?" As he said the words he noticed the tears streaming down her face.

Tank pulled her into his embrace. Her face buried in his chest she started to talk.

"Val lost the baby…and the bleeding wouldn't stop…they removed her uterus…I was in the room when they told her."

She lifted her head and met his eyes. "Joe said it was all my fault…" Then she broke down and sobbed.

Tank lifted her and carried out of the gym and into the elevator. Once on four he opened the door to the apartment she sometimes used and laid her on the bed hitting the intercom and calling Ella.

He held her and spoke softly to her rubbing his hands up and down her back comforting her. "Stephanie it's not your fault some nutcase went after your sister."

"He was my skip…"

"Bomber you had no way of knowing how he'd react."

"It should be me in that hospital bed…"

Tank pulled Steph from him and made sure she was looking in his eyes. "Do you really think that if it had been you driving? You'd be in the hospital right now?" She had breezed through the evasive driving lesson they had given her. More than likely if she had been driving it would be the skip in the hospital.

Ella breezed into the room with a tray. She sat it on the bedside table, nodded to Tank and left.

Two weeks had passed since the accident. Tank and the guys thought things might actually be settling down for Steph. Valerie and Albert had been released from the hospital and neither blamed or held Steph responsible for the accident.

Bobby buzzed Tank.

"Bomber's back on the treadmill."

That made Tank wonder what had happened now to have Stephanie running on the treadmill as if the devil himself was after her.

Tank stepped onto the treadmill next to her and easily matched Stephanie stride for stride. He knew if he waited long enough she would start talking. He knew exactly the minute Stephanie realized he was next to her, her pace faltered for just a second and she increased her pace.

Then she spoke, her voice raspy without a hint of breathlessness. She really was in better shape.

Slowly Stephanie filled Tank in on what had been happening the last two weeks. She knew that some of this he would have already either heard or figured out.

Angie and Mary Alice had been released the day after the accident. They had been staying with Steph's parent with Bombshell doing the occasional Aunt thing.

Lisa, who had the most injuries after Val, was still in the hospital. She just didn't seem to be bouncing back. The doctors told Val and Albert they wanted to run some test. The test came back but they were inconclusive. The doctors wanted to run more test. Val and Albert were getting impatient. They didn't care what the doctors would tell them they just wanted answers.

Stephanie let herself wish Ranger were here. She wasn't sure what he'd do but she knew he would make her feel better. She thought of asking Tank if there was anything he could do but dismissed the thought. After every round of test there would be more waiting.

Then all hell broke loose. The test came back. When they heard the results there prayed for the blessed ignorance they'd once had. Baby Lisa was critically ill. Cancer, a rare form of anemia she would need chemo and possibly a bone marrow transplant. Her little body was no longer producing the vital blood cells it needed.

Stephanie pulled the doctor aside and questioned him. Why had it taken so long? He explained that the test results kept coming up with different results. They had thought there was a mistake in procedure. Lisa's form of cancer was extremely rare and hard to treat. It was also hard to detect and if it wasn't for the car accident it might have gone undetected until it was too late for any treatment.

The doctor went into stunning details on what treatments they wanted to try and what they wanted to start out with… Lisa would be starting Chemo in the morning.

When Stephanie stopped talking, Tank said nothing for a minute.

"I'm sorry Stephanie." He pulled out his phone and spoke softly then replaced the phone.

He hit the stop button on both machines and took Stephanie's hand. Leading her from the room, they entered the elevator. When the doors opened, she noticed they weren't on any of the floor she was used to working on. Tank lead her down the hall and they entered a conference room. Many of the guys were already there waiting.

Tank calmly told the men that they were looking for bone marrow donors. If any of the men wanted to be tested, they just needed to let Bobby know and arrangements would be made.

All the guys insisted upon being tested. Nobody matched. Her data was fed into the national database and again no luck. Lisa continued going through treatments and testing growing weaker every day.

A month after the accident Stephanie walked into the house late. She'd spent the day at the hospital. Joe was sitting on the couch, in the dark, just looking at the blank screen of the TV. Stephanie went to flip the switch for the lights on and nothing happened.

Joe voice was flat, without emotion as he spoke. "Don't bother."

"Why?"

His hand came up and in it was a piece of paper. "You couldn't even remember to pay the fucking bill, Cupcake."

He stood and walked toward her. "She's not your kid." He shoved the bill in her hand as he passed to walk up the stairs.

"Joe…"

"We've been over this Stephanie you're supposed to be taking care of my needs. In the last month _**when**_you come home, it's normally after I'm in bed. Are you trying to avoid me?"

His words, his anger hurt her in a way physical pain never could.

"Maybe you should just go until you figure out where your priorities lie." As a final dig, Joe added. "If it wasn't for you and that damn job of yours maybe that kid Val lost might have been a match. Maybe you not only killed that kid but Lisa as well. Just because you're too stubborn to quit a job you're not good at or qualified for."

Numbly, Stephanie turned and walked out closing the door behind her.

Was that what he really believed that she was responsible for Valerie losing the baby? Would that baby have been a match? She pushed that thought from her mind; it wasn't her fault. Tank, Lula and even Val and Albert had reassured her of that.

Bobby watched as Stephanie sat at her desk doing searches. He couldn't pin it down but something was off with their little sister. Lester sat down and smiled when he saw what Bobby had on the screen.

"Tank finds out you're spying on Bomber and he'll have you in the gym."

Bobby laughed. It was common knowledge at Rangeman that Steph was Ranger's girl, whether either party acknowledged it or not.

It wasn't lost on Lester how serious Bobby's voice had become when he spoke.

"Something's bothering Bomber."

Lester studied the screen for a moment. Then he saw what Bobby had already noticed. Steph hadn't moved, and she was never still. He looked at her desk, damn no snacks, not even a coffee cup.

"You think it has to do with her niece?" Lester asked..

Bobby shook his head.

Cal walked up and noticed what Bobby and Lester were looking at.

"Is she okay?" He asked. "That fight she had with the cop last night was…"

Bobby and Lester looked at each other they hadn't heard about any fight.

"What fight?" They both asked.

Cal sputtered. "Uh…well…according to…"

Lester burst out with a laugh. "Cal, since when are you tied into the burg gossip chain?"

"Well Stephanie introduced me to…"

Lester looked at Bobby. "You're dating a burg girl? How didn't I know this?"

Bobby shrugged. "What did you say about a fight?"

"Oh yeah, seems Morelli and Stephanie really got into it. I'm not sure what he said to her but she was crying when she left."

They all looked at each other. Shit life just wasn't giving Stephanie Plum a break. Bobby spoke first.

"Well at least she's not running on the treadmill."

Just then, they saw Tank walk into view on the monitor. He looked at the camera as if he could see them watching Steph.

Lester hit the button and the view changed.

Stephanie broke from the trance she's been in and met Tank's concerned eyes.

He put out his hand and she took it. Pulling her from the chair he wrapped her in his embrace.

Tank had been a rock in her world lately and she didn't know what she would have done without him.

Stephanie spent that evening with Lula and Tank. They had dinner and talked and by the time the evening ended, she was feeling better. She had stepped back with their help from the edge of that ledge Ranger had found her looking off years before.

Twelve months ago

It's fear of the unknown. The unknown is what it is. And to be frightened of it is what sends everybody scurrying around chasing dreams, illusions, wars, peace, love, hate, all that--it's all illusion. Unknown is what it is. Accept that it's unknown and it's plain sailing. Everything is unknown--then you're ahead of the game. That's what it is. Right?

John Lennon

Stephanie wondered how everything had gone so wrong. Until two months ago, she was lying to herself. Things just hadn't felt right since Ranger left six months ago.

The accident had been the real turning point, though. Yeah the accident and finding out that baby Lisa was sick and everything that had followed since that dreaded day had made her realize just how short life could be.

She and Joe were currently off. He hadn't been able to handle her working at Rangeman and practically living at the hospital after Val's accident. It hadn't helped that he thought she was responsible in some way for the accident.

Val had been driving Steph's current POS car and been side swiped by one of Steph's skips. It didn't matter to him that Steph hadn't even known that Val had helped herself to the car while Steph was in Point Pleasant looking for a skip with Lula, or that the skip had been legally intoxicated at the time of the accident.

Stephanie paused in front of Joe's door. He had called her earlier to invite her over for pizza and a game. He told her that Bob missed her. He wanted them to talk, to try to work things out. They hadn't said a word, since the night she had left his house, to each other not even in passing.

She came, not in the hopes of getting back together, but in the hopes that their friendship might at least survive this break up.

Joe opened the door and pulled her into his embrace. "I've missed you Cupcake."

She hoped that he hadn't gotten the wrong idea. There was just no way they were ever going to be a couple again.

He led her to the couch. The pizza was waiting on the coffee table and the game was on TV. He sat and patted the spot next to him. Looking around, she didn't see Bob anywhere.

"Uh…Joe where is Bob?" She knew, normally, he would have attached the pizza as soon as Joe went to open the door.

"My sister picked him up, he's having a sleep over."

"Oh…"

"Have a seat let's eat and watch the game then we can talk."

She looked, for a minute, and remembered snuggling with him, watching games and the great sex after. No, Steph, don't even go there, so **not** going to happen, she thought. She sat in the chair, better to not to even be tempted.

Half way into the game, her neck started to ache. The chair was angled wrong for her to comfortably watch the game. Joe noticed she was uncomfortable when he went into the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Cupcake, you can sit next to me. I won't bite." He sounded hurt that she thought he might. She finally gave up and moved to the couch.

Not even an hour had passed before Joe's hands started exploring. At first, it was just innocently rubbing her back. She chose to ignore it until his hands started wandering into dangerous territory. When picking up his hands and moving them didn't work, she gave an exasperated sigh, grabbed the remote and switched the TV off.

"Okay, you wanted to talk let's talk."

It started out simple enough. Joe wanted her to stop working for Rangeman. There was an opening for a dispatcher at the PD and Joe was sure Stephanie could get the job with no problem. He also wanted her to move in with him. He insisted it was time they got serious about starting a family.

The more they talked the more frustrated Stephanie became. Hadn't they already covered this in their last million fights?

Stephanie paced up and down in front of Joe's couch.

"Joe, you're not even trying to understand?" She was quickly reaching rhino mode. Why exactly had she come tonight? She wondered. Oh yeah, to try to save their friendship.

Joe ran his hand through his hair. Shit they'd been having this same fight for the last month every since they'd found out Lisa was sick. "Cupcake…" Joe sighed. "If you have to have a baby just have ours it might be a match."

She stopped pacing and looked at Joe. What the hell was he talking about, she wondered. She held up a hand.

"Joe what are you talking about. I'm not having a baby…is that why you called me? Because you thought I might…"

"Cupcake, Sally works at the hospital. She told mom that Lisa's last hope was if you had a baby…"

She looked at him in disbelief. That was supposed to be confidential medical stuff. It certainly wasn't supposed to be fodder for the burg gossip mill. Val and Albert had only approached her this morning. If anything, she was still in shock at just the thought of being pregnant.

How could she make Joe understand she didn't want to have a baby? If she chose to do this, sure she'd carry the baby, but it would be Val's and Albert they would raise and care for it not her. She'd just be its aunt and someone who gave it life.

"Joe, you're forgetting a few things." She put her hands on her hips. "Like we broke up."

"I love you Cupcake. We could fly out to Vegas and be married by morning."

"Joe, you're not listening." She threw her hands in the air in frustration. "Even if we had a baby, and we're not, so you can get that thought out of your head. But, if we did, the chances of it matching Lisa are almost nonexistent."

When Joe started to talk she held up her hand.

"This conversation is over. We are no longer together and I'll do what I want to do."

Joe glared at her. First, she insisted on keeping a job she's not even remotely qualified for and now she was going to become pregnant for her brother-in-law. He was going to be the laughing stock of the burg when the news came out. His woman was going to be pregnant by another man, Joe thought.

"If you do this we are over." Joe growled at her. "Let them find another person to carry this baby."

She looked at Joe. Had he lost his mind? They were already over and if they hadn't been this little fight would've definitely ended it for good.

"Joe, do you even hear what you're saying? Do I need to spell it out? We are already over."

When he didn't say anything, she continued. "Who else do you think they'd ask? You know they can't afford to pay a surrogate. Grandma Mazur is too old. The doctor said mom could do it but the risk to her is just too great. I'm the only one that can do this."

"Shirley…"

"Has four boys at home. Do you really think that would be fair?" I couldn't believe he was so inconsiderate.

Joe voice was low and threatening. "I won't let you have someone else's baby. This should be our kid." He stood and pulled her roughly toward him. His lips crashed onto hers. Steph tried to push him away.

"Joe, don't….please Joe."

Joe threw her over his shoulder going up the steps two and three at a time. In his bedroom, he dropped her to the bed and came down on top of her. He bit her lip drawing blood. Rage flowed through his bloodstream. She was his and he'd be damned if she was going to carry another man's child in her womb.

Tearing the shirt from her sobbing body his hand grabbed and squished the flesh of her soft breast. His lips found her nipple and sucked pulling it deep into his mouth. Tonight she would be his; tonight she would conceive his child.

Steph fought until she knew her strength was no match for his. Tears ran from her eyes, never had she ever thought that it would come down to this.

Joe finished his assault and rolled from Steph's trembling body. She had stopped fighting him some time ago and Joe had accepted that as Stephanie giving him consent. It wasn't until he looked down at her lying in his bed, totally still, covered in sweat and his fluids that he realized what he had done.

He had just raped the only woman he'd ever loved. Shit, would she ever forgive him. He ran a gentle finger down her cheek and she shivered and pulled away from the touch.

"Cupcake…I'm sorry…I'll make it up to you. Please just talk to me….whatever you want." Joe groveled. "Please…will you please say something?"

Stephanie slowly sat up every muscles in her body ached and the pains shot through her causing her to wince. Joe reached out to help her and she flinched away from his touch.

"Don't …" She growled, putting more distance between them. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she looked around for something to cover her nakedness. She felt too exposed, to raw and wounded. She knew that she needed to get away.

This man, the one that everyone seemed to think was the one for her, had just raped her. Looking around the room, again, for something to put on, she spotted one of Ranger's jerseys. It was one he had lent her one night, after her dressed had been ripped while doing a distraction job. She picked it up, off the floor and pulled it over her head. She straightened herself and looked down at Joe.

"_**Don't you ever touch me again!"**_

"Cupcake please, you know I'd never hurt you."

Stephanie only stopped at the door long enough to give Joe a last word. "**Were through**. Don't call me, **ever**!"

"Stephanie, if there is a baby…"

"There won't be a baby." Stephanie yelled up the stairs. There was no way she was going to be tied to Morelli, forever.

**Rangeman Control Room**

Cal was on monitor duty. It was boring as hell but he'd taken on extra shifts. Ranger had rules against the guys spending too many hours on the street.

He was just sweeping the screen for the hundredth time when he noticed something.

Shit, Bombshell's GPS was flying. Damn, why did these things always happen when he was on duty? He only thought for a minute before he buzzed Tank.

"Bombshell's on the move and damn, she's moving fast. Shit, she just hit seventy. If she doesn't slow down…" Tank cut him off before he could finish that sentence.

"Shit…" Tank paused. "Keep an eye on her if she doesn't slow down soon…"

Before he could finish Cal broke in. "Uh, she just stopped…"

"Tank she's just down the street from her parent's house." Cal could hear Tank let out a relieved sigh.

"Okay, keep an eye on her. Let me know when she starts moving again."

Cal switched off the intercom. The guys all cared about Bomber and he couldn't help wondering what the cop had done now to fuck up enough that Bomber left his house like a bat out of hell.

Tank turned in his chair and starred out the window at the dark city below. Tomorrow he'd have to talk to Stephanie and he hoped it wouldn't all blow up in his face. She'd been working, part time, for Rangeman since just after Ranger went in the wind this time.

It had worked to both of their advantage. With everything going on with the accident, working at Rangeman gave her a steady paycheck when she didn't have time to go after FTA's. She also had access to their search engines, which made finding her FTA's easier. Training was giving her confidence. He knew that when Ranger returned and saw how much she had improved he would be proud of all the hard work she had done.

It had taken some time but he had finally convinced Steph to use a Rangeman vehicle. He had assigned her an apartment for those times her shift ran late and she wanted some place to crash without the inconvenience of driving home or to the cop's house. To be honest he'd overheard one of their fights and didn't like that he could get to her at her apartment. Steph had only used the apartment a handful of times that he knew of, but it served its purpose.

Tomorrow he would have to tell Steph she could no longer use the apartment, but that seven was still available to her. He had hired a new man who would need the apartment Steph had been using.

Stephanie sat in the SUV Tank had let her use, for a minute she let her mind wander and she remembered how shocked Tank had been when she had finally gave in and accepted it. She's been working at Rangeman for over a month and her latest POS car had just blown sky high.

_Tank dangled the keys in front of her. "Come on Bomber, you know you want to at least take it for a spin." He tempted her. With a winning smile, he added. "Bomber it's not even black."_

_She looked at the new truck. It was pretty, and it wasn't black, it was a deep dark blue. Like the sky on a clear dark night. In the end she had given in and agreed to use the truck._

A horn sounded and she realized she was still sitting at the light, but that it had turned green and was about to turn yellow. Stepping on the gas, she drove until she was about a block from her parent's house.

She pulled down the mirror and gasped at the sight she saw in the mirror. No way could she walk into her parent's house looking like this. Realizing that she not only looked like she'd just had sex but smelled like it also, she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

What had she been thinking heading to her parent's house in her current state? She could hear her mother now.

"_Wilma Blankenship's daughter doesn't stop by after dinner looking like she'd just had wild sex."_

She turned the truck and headed for her apartment. She would clean up, grab some things and spend the night in her apartment in the Rangeman building. Another perk of working for Rangeman. She didn't use the apartment often but was glad it was available tonight.

Better she spend the night somewhere Joe couldn't find her.

Tonight she could spend thinking. Tomorrow she would talk to Val and come up with a plan. Yes, a plan. Ranger would be proud; he had told her more than once that things work out better when you plan first.

Tank brought up the signal for Stephanie's GPS. Good she was at home. Tomorrow he would talk to her and find out why she had left Morelli's house in such a hurry. Then he noticed the signal moving again.

Shit, he'd hoped that she was in for the night. Then he relaxed. He didn't know why, but she was headed for the Rangeman building. She must have had a fight with Morelli and was planning on hiding out in the building for the night.

He called down to control and told them to pass the word that Stephanie was coming in and they should make themselves scarce until she was in her apartment.

Then he swore. Miller, the new guy, was in the apartment Stephanie had been using. Guess he would have to tell her tonight.

He was watching the monitors when Steph entered the garage. He gasped when she stepped out of her truck. Steph looked like she'd been in a fight. Her hair was wild, and he could see bruises on her arms and neck. He immediately cut the feed to the garage; the men didn't need to see her looking like this.

This didn't make sense. He knew she'd just left Morelli's house. Could he be responsible for her look? Damn, he didn't want to kill a cop, but he might just have to. He set the elevator to come straight to five then he walked out to meet it and Steph.

Maybe tonight would be a good time for a talk.

Stephanie was exhausted and just wanted to get in bed and sleep for a month. Dragging herself to the elevator she sagged against the wall and waited for the elevator to open on four.

She closed her eyes and let herself relax. In a couple of minutes, she would be sinking into a comfortable bed. She jumped and yelled, striking out when she felt hands on her arms.

"Bomber, calm down it's just me." Tank. What the hell was he doing on four at this hour? Then realization dawned on her. He must have been watching the monitors and saw her come in, or one of the guys had called to let him know she was in the building.

She watched as the doors slid closed and he used a fob to send the elevator up to seven. Ranger's private apartment? She silently questioned. Her eyes widened. Was Ranger home? If he wasn't then why were they going up to his place and not to the apartment she normally used on four? Tank's blank expression told her he would tell her when they got to seven and not before.

Maybe she should have just stayed in bed this morning. She decided, right then and there, if she ever ran into Murphy she was going to run him over, but only after she shot his ass.

Tank draped an arm over Stephanie and held her to him offering her his silent support. It wasn't often he connected with people on an emotional level it was dangerous in his line of work. Lula had been the first in years to work her way through the wall he'd built around his heart. Now here was Stephanie, needing him. It wasn't lost on him that Steph leaned into him accepting the comfort he offered.

Once on seven, he keyed the door open and waited for Steph to walk in. He led the way to the couch and sat down.

He watched as fear flared across her face. For a minute, then disappeared. What the hell had Morelli done to Steph for that reaction to occur?

He waited and watched as Steph worked things out in her brain. Almost five minutes had passed during which time, he saw a whole lot of emotions show and then disappear from her face. And she thought they had ESP, if she only knew how easy her face was to read.

Finally, Steph sat on the far end of the couch. Unconsciously making sure there was lots of room between them. Looking at Tank, she spoke.

"Why are we here?"

Tank decided to play with her and see what happened. "Wow, Bomber that's a deep question. Why do you think we're all here?"

In spite of everything, she couldn't hold in the small giggle that erupted.

Tank nodded that was better. "Got news for you."

He hated himself for starting that way when immediately Steph looked around for Ranger. She slumped when she realized he wasn't here. Then he saw her pale just as quickly.

"No Steph. The news isn't about Ranger, as far as I know he's fine. It's about the apartment you've been using."

He went on to tell her about the new employee. They talked for a couple hours. He wasn't happy with what had happened, but he agreed not to kill Joe. By the time he left, he felt confident that Stephanie would be more than capable of punishing Morelli in a way he would remember for a long time.

She walked up the walk knowing that Val and her mother were waiting for her ready to pounce, like cats on a mouse. Neither had stopped nagging her, trying to convince her that it was her duty. They had even used the guilt card. She knew they wouldn't stop until she agreed to be a surrogate for Val and Albert.

She noticed big blue parked in the drive. Val had sold her mom van to pay some of the escalating medical bills. She closed her eyes and looked back, had it only been two months since this whole nightmare had begun. Lisa had been through several rounds of chemo, radiation and blood transfusions none of which had worked. The doctor's were quick to let them know that they had slowed the progress of the disease, just not stopped it.

As she turned the knob, she braced herself for what she knew was coming.

The Plum Living Room!!!!

Val was on the couch crying Albert was doing his best to comfort his wife, but it was clear he was in almost as bad of shape as she was.

She looked around; her dad and Grandma Mazur were missing.

"Frank is out driving Cab and Grandma Mazur is at the senior center." Ellen Plum said as she was wringing her hands. Then she attacked. "Stephanie Michelle Plum how can you even think about not doing the one thing that could possible save your niece?"

Val and her mom took turns telling Stephanie all the reason's she had to do this. Finally, Stephanie threw her hands up. Maybe they were right; after all it had been her FTA who had landed Lisa in the hospital in the first place.

Bottom line, Lisa was sick and it was looking like her only hope would be a bone marrow transplant. Everyone, even most of the Merry Men had gone down to be tested and no matches had been found. Ellen and Val wanted Stephanie to carry a baby who would be a match. Val's eggs and Albert's sperm would be combined in a lab, the resulting embryos would be tested and only those that would be a match for Lisa would be implanted. When the baby was born the cord blood would be collected and used, hopefully, to cure Lisa.

Val pleaded with her. Telling that her she would have carried the baby herself if she could. Val's voice was cracking with sobs as she spoke. "Please Stephanie… It's easy; the Doctor will use hormones to match our cycles. When are cycles are aligned he'll start doing implants."

"Implants…" It came out without my wanting it to. She couldn't possible mean she might have to go through with this more than once.

"They'll implant two embryos each attempt…"

"Attempt?" She questioned.

Val gave her a look like she was crazy. "Do you think you'll get pregnant with the first try?"

She hadn't really given it any thought. Really, she hadn't thought of trying to get pregnant. She had spent all her energy avoiding the possibility.

Stephanie felt her resolve cracking. She didn't want Lisa to die; she also didn't want to be pregnant. The only upside she could see to this whole mess was that at least in the end she wouldn't have to raise the baby. Not for the first time, she silently wished that at least one of the men in her life was here to help her make this decision.

Depression and a stabbing pain hit her as she realized that she no longer had two men in her life. Any possibility of her and Joe getting back together had ended with the rape. Who knew if she even had one, she hadn't heard from Ranger in months now. All she knew was that Tank told her he was okay.

She knew, in the end, it was up to her, but it would have been nice to have someone to give her silent support.

She threw up her hands. "Fine, I'll meet you at the doctor in the morning."

**Doctor Carson's Office**

Val signed us in; I was shuffling through some magazines trying to find a good one. Val turned to walk away from the counter when the nurse called her.

"Mrs. Klough, you and Ms. Plum need to come back and have blood drawn before you see the doctor."

I looked at Val and paled, she hadn't said anything about blood. She knew how I hated doctors, hospitals and all the shit that went with visiting them.

She rolled her eyes, muttered something about growing up and pulled me with her.

Val sat in a chair and a technician quickly poked her with what Stephanie thought was the biggest needle she'd ever seen, and in less time than she would have thought possible announced that he was ready for her.

I sat down and beads of sweat formed on my brow.

My hands started to shake when the tourniquet was put around my arm. Val noticed. "I can't believe what a baby you're being. It's just a little blood." Then when the nurse frowned at her in disapproval she finished under her breath. "Better get used to it."

Finished and out in the waiting room Val once again returned to the blood draw.

"Steph, I saw you in the hospital after you got shot last time. Why did this bother you so much? You hardly flinched then."

Luckily, I was saved from answering when the nurse called me back for my exam. I didn't want to tell her that I'd been brave then because Ranger had been holding my hand.

The nurse put me in a room and had me change into one of those gowns that leave your ass hanging out for the world to see. She did leave me a sheet to cover with while I waited for the doctor to come and do my pelvic exam.

Dr. Carson had just finished with the exam. And now he was seated across a desk from her, Valerie was waiting in the waiting room.

"Do you have any questions for me, Ms. Plum?"

Stephanie looked at the tile in the ceiling, taking her time to ask the question that she knew she had to ask and needed to be answered before she could go ahead with this.

"Uhmmm…well…you see…I was wondering." She thought there was no delicate way to ask it. "I was raped last night. How will that affect all this?" She rushed that last part waving her hands.

The Doctor picked up the file off the desk in front of him and paged through it. Then he closed it and looked up at Stephanie.

"First let me ask you. Do you want to be pregnant?"

Stephanie shook her head maybe a little to vigorously.

Then the doctor smiled at her. "How pregnant do you think you might be?"

She blushed. Then realized this man was a doctor he had just examined her body, at this point she really had nothing to hide from him and this information might affect her chances to help Lisa. Looking at her hands she told him about the rape the night before.

He nodded and spoke gently, his voice soft and comforting. "We can't be positive for seven days. But given the results of the hormone test we did, I would say chances of you conceiving last night were slim."

Steph let out the breath she had been holding. That was what she had been hoping, would she have had an abortion, she wasn't sure and was glad that it wasn't something she would have to deal with.

"I suggest we start the hormone therapy right away to regulate your cycle with your sisters. If you are in the early stages this will end the pregnancy, so you need to be positive about that, we can wait if you'd like?"

"But you said…"

"Yes, chances are slim. But there is always a possible chance with unprotected intercourse. Another concern would be if the perpetrator might have a disease, but you indicted that you knew the person so I assumed."

"I don't think that will be a problem."

"Fine then if you're ready to start, I'll send the nurse in and we'll bring your sister in. The nurse will show you both what you need to do, and how to give yourself your injections."

The two of them spent the next three hours with the nurse going over each step and making Steph and Valerie practice giving themselves injections. By the time they were done, she didn't know about Valerie but her hip was killing her.

She would be expected to do this twice a day until it was time to try for the implant. If it didn't take, they would have to keep it up until she became pregnant. She and Val had agreed that they would try for six months if Stephanie wasn't pregnant by then they'd try something else.

Stephanie hated the way the shots affected her. She'd never really thought she had a problem with PMS like some women she had encountered, but suddenly she was queen bitch at certain times of the month.

It had been two months and if it took much longer she didn't know what she would do. She hadn't shared with anyone except Mary Lou what she was doing.

Tank had called her into his office after Cal had said something that set her off in the gym and she broke his leg.

_Tank sat behind the desk with his arms crossed._

"_Want to tell me what happened in the gym?"_

_Stephanie rose from the chair and started to pace. If he didn't know better he would have thought that she was strung out, she was filled with nervous energy and it was spilling out all over._

_What bothered him the most was that it was affecting her ability to concentrate- something they'd been working on and she finally had a handle on. _

_In her current state, she was a hazard to herself and her potential partners.__"I'm pulling you out of the rotation, Bomber."_

_Steph stopped and glared at him. Wrapping her arms around herself, he watched as a shiver traveled down her arm._

_He walked around the desk and held her. "Bomber, please tell me. Maybe I can help."_

_He knew that she had been through a lot since her sister's accident. He knew she watched her nieces several times a week. Work had been crazy lately especially without Ranger here to share the burden with. He'd been distracted and he berated himself. He had made a promise and he felt, that at this minute, he wasn't doing too good a job of taking care of Stephanie. She seemed to be falling apart before his eyes._

_When she didn't start talking, he walked to computer, shut it down and then clicked on the intercom._

"_I'm leaving, Bobby's in charge. Yeah. Only in an emergency." Then he clicked it off._

_He wrapped a huge arm around Stephanie and steered her out the office into the elevator, before helping her into his hummer._

"_What to tell me where were going?"_

"_Home," She looked puzzled. "I'm taking you home with me. You look like you need to talk and Lula misses you."_

_As far as he knew, she _had only_ been to the bond office a few times since the accident._

Stephanie sighed. Maybe it was time to share with Tank. She knew Lula would be upset that she hadn't confided in her.

Dinner was quiet with Tank and Lula watching Stephanie and Stephanie thinking about how she would start this conversation. They both knew Lisa was sick, but they didn't know how desperate the situation was becoming. The doctor had told Val a few days ago that if I didn't become pregnant soon that Lisa might not make it until the baby was born.

Once dinner was cleared and they were sitting in the living room. Lula lost patience.

"Okay, white girl out with it. Why you been such a bitch lately?"

"Lula…"Tank said.

I held up a hand. I didn't blame Lula if it had been her acting this way. I'd be trying to find out what was going on.

Part of me really wanted to share. But, a bigger part wanted to avoid being fodder for the burg gossip mill for just a little long. When and if she got pregnant, the mill would be buzzing.

Tank cleared his throat and let Lula and I know that he would be stepping out to give us some privacy.

"Lula honey, do you need anything from the store."

Lula looked at me. "Tequila, it might get my girl talking."

Val would kill me if she thought I'd swallowed even a drop of liquor, how to avoid drinking without saying anything.

"Fine, I'll talk."

I told Lula all about how sick Lisa was and how I'd finally agreed to be a surrogate for Val. She laughed so hard I thought she was going to pass out when I told her about the hormone shots. I had to agree my normal hormones were bad enough without adding to them.

"So you're all queen bitch…" She drummed her fingers on the table. "Because the hormones are making you Horney, Super Cop is out of the picture and Batman is in the wind."

I blushed and nodded.

"We need to get you laid." She titled her head. "Donuts are not working for you?"

"Val and the doctor have me on this diet…" I filled her in on all the healthy things I had to eat. Then I explained that, for some reason, junk food made me sick. When I tried to eat it made me grumpier.

Tank came back and Lula told him that he needed to talk to Ella about finding some sweets that my stomach would tolerate. He looked concerned but I'm sure he was keeping the questions to himself until he was alone with Lula.

The ride back to Rangeman was quite. As I was getting out of the hummer, he asked, "Steph, are you going to be okay?"

I smiled. He was probably going to get the answer from Lula but he needed to hear it from me.

I nodded. "Yeah…yeah I think so." And for the first time in months I believed myself.

**Six Months Ago**

Stephanie sat on her toilet bent over she was looking hard at the piece of plastic in her hand. Was she happy, was she sad. Shit, it was real; until it had turned blue, a part of her had never really believed that it would happen.

She was pregnant; Lisa might live.

Tears leaked from the corner of her eyes. She should be happy right, overjoyed. Then why was she feeling so…unhappy…wrong…blue. What was wrong with her, this is what she'd been trying for, for the last four months.

She felt like she was mourning but wasn't sure why. She would allow herself a few minute, and then she would pull herself together.

Then she heard the apartment door open and close. Shit, she didn't think it was Ella. She'd already come and gone which was why she'd figured it was safe to do the test. Val had been calling all morning bugging her to do it. So she'd come upstairs on the pretext that she was going to have lunch.

Tank heard Steph crying as soon as he entered the apartment and stopped. Damn, he should have called and let her know he was coming up. He was too damn used to coming and going as he pleased. Ranger had never entertained, shit the only woman he'd ever had up here was Steph and he was sure that was only because she had found the place herself. Although he wondered why Ranger had told him not to erase the memory, which was standard procedure every evening for every Rangeman vehicle the only exception being whatever vehicle was assigned to Bomber.

For a fraction of a second, he considered just leaving, and then he realized that Steph, more than likely, would have already heard him. He slowly walked to the bedroom, stopping outside and knocking on the door. There was no answer. He figured Steph was in the bathroom since she wasn't in the bedroom. Entering it seemed like an invasion of her privacy and Rangers, even if he wasn't here.

"Bomber…you okay?"

Stephanie sighed, time to bite the bullet and let Tank in on what was going on. As much as she hated surveillance, she knew that with this news Tank would ground her to the office no more fieldwork for her until the baby came.

Taking a deep breath, then letting it out she answered.

"I'm fine Tank. Just give me a minute and I'll be out."

Tank backed away from the door, giving Stephanie some privacy.

He was sitting on the couch when she walked out a few minutes later.

She looked at him and grinned. With her right hand behind her back, she walked to the couch and sat. Turning so her back had the arm as a rest, she folded her legs, keeping what was in her hand hidden from Tank.

"Hey."

"Bomber?"

She wished there was some other way to do this. She held out her hand and opened it reveling. The positive pregnancy test, Tank looked at it and blinked.

He looked from the test to Steph and back. His mind tried and came up with different scenarios, but none seemed to fit. She wasn't with Morelli, and Ranger had been gone too long. Was it possible she'd been seeing someone and he hadn't heard about it?

Sensing Tank's confusion Steph started. "You know about Lisa?"

Tank nodded.

"We've tried finding a donor and no luck…" Tears filled her eyes as she talked.

"The doctor's think her only hope it a cord blood transfusion…"

"You're doing this for Lisa?"

Steph collapsed crying in Tank's arms. "Bomber, it will be alright." He rubbed her back. Lula must have known. "We'll be here…you won't be going through this alone."

When the tears calmed down to the occasional hiccup Tank spoke again.

"Just think of the positive side."

Stephanie looked up at him. She smiled when he rolled his eyes at her.

"I've been after you to get more computer training and you've been too busy in the field, now you'll have the time."

He laughed at Stephanie's groan. He knew with the training she would be as much help in the business side of Rangeman as she was in the field. In the last year, her field skills had grown to the point to where she was almost equal to the guys. She had taken to her training like a duck to water, but she'd been reluctant to get more office skills. Tank couldn't blame her, he knew being kept inside really got to her.

He knew the next few months were going to test them all.

**One month later**

After confirming the pregnancy with her doctor, Steph and Tank had met and discussed what changes were in order. Tank pushed Steph to finish some of the classes he'd wanted her to take. He'd gone on to explain that since she wouldn't be in the field she'd have more time to devote to them, she might even finish them earlier than they'd first thought.

Stephanie's eyes blurred as she studied the text, and then looked at the computer screen. Why had she ever let Tank talk her into taking these stupid classes? Oh yeah, she wanted to improve her bounty hunter skills. Fat lot of good they were going to do her for the next few months. Rubbing her aching head she noticed the time, shit Tank would be here in just four hours to escort her to the gym.

Tank had insisted that she continue with most of her workouts stating that she would thank him when it came time for labor; she had cringed at just the thought of labor. She stood and stretched, her back ached and her boobs were sore. Great and she was just in her first trimester. Her stomach growled, she remembered that dinner last night hadn't agreed with her. Maybe there would be something to tempt it in the fridge, and then she would lie down and try to get some sleep. If Tank and Val knew that she was awake now they would both be nagging her about getting more rest. Sometimes she felt like she had two mother hens watching her every move. Exercise more, watch what you eat, what you can't eat that, why aren't you sleeping. She knew they both cared but sometimes it just made her want to scream.

Looking in the fridge was a disappointment. Ella had caved to the food police and it was stocked only with healthy approved options. Then she smiled remembering the pizza Lester had smuggled to her yesterday. Maybe, she dug a little pushing the carrots, sliced melon and spinach to the side. There it sat, aglow in splendor the last piece of pizza.

Lifting it to her lips she moaned. She took one bite, two…shit, and then it happened. Dropping the pizza on the counter she ran to the bathroom. She cried as she knelt over the toilet. When the nausea passed she stood washed her face, brushed her teeth and admitted defeat crawling into bed.

Steph brushed at the offending leaf that was bothering her wondering for just a minute what she was doing in a jungle wearing heels, and then she realized it wasn't the leaf from her dream but a finger on her cheek.

"Time to get up Bomber." At the sound of Lester's cheery voice, she moaned and pulled the cover over her head. Why was it when she was sleeping they wanted her up and when she was trying to get something done they would tell her to go rest, men.

Lester pulled off her covers and she snuggled into a ball.

"If you don't get up, I'll call Ella and tell her you changed your mind about eating Breakfast."

Shit, Lester knew how to hurt a girl; he never did play fair.

"Bomber, you might want to hurry. She's making her famous blueberry pancakes. They always go fast."

Showered and dressed she headed down to the break room. She's found pretty quickly after moving into the building that she didn't like eating by herself, especially when she could have the guys company. She had gotten to know most of them, and they liked her and she liked them. She found she really liked her new life. They all knew about her pregnancy and supported her decision.

She would get up eat breakfast with the guys, whoever was off shift. Spent a couple hours doing searches, and then she would head over to Val's or her parents. Most days she had lunch at the bond office with Connie and Lula. After lunch was study time, at least three times a week she worked out with one of the guys in the gym. Cal who had a degree in physical therapy had set up a program after talking to her ob/gyn.

Stephanie had been more surprised than Tank to find out that she excelled in the classes Tank had suggested. After she finished the classes offered by the college and was ready for more. Bored being stuck at a desk, she funneled her excess energy into learning. As much as she hated the gym, it became a welcome outlet for her emotions.

Silvio had taken her under his wing, expanding her computer knowledge. At one point, he'd told Tank that he thought had created a monster. The more she learned, the more questions she asked, and the more she learned the more questions she asked, it had become a wonderful cycle.

Tank sat in his office feet on the desk and laughed as he listened to Silvio.

"Tank, when I told her she would be done when she could access my personal files, I didn't think she'd ever be able to do it, at least not without some help and definitely not this soon." Silvio sounded so surprised at how fast Bomber was catching on to the computers. Tank couldn't help feeling proud.

He knew he'd been right when he directed Bomber in Silvio's direction. With her curious nature and innate stubbornness, he just knew she'd do well.

"Tank she didn't just get into the file she left me a message behind so I would have no doubt she'd been there. I opened the thing and balloons floated across my screen singing 'We are the world'.

That explained all the questions Bomber was asking about Silvio; wanting to know he liked. She'd been trying to figure out his passwords. He'd have to remember how sneaky she could be.

"Tank, there is just no way she should've been able to access that file. Are you sure didn't have any help?"

Tank pulled his feet from his desk and answered. Silvio could hear the change in Tank. Serious Tank was back. "All computer activity is monitored. You **know** that, she didn't have any help."

"Damn, that's what I was afraid you were going to say. I think I need to think about revamping some of our security. She suggested a few upgrades I just may implement some of them."

Tank had to laugh at how shocked Silvio was that Steph had so easily broken into his system and retrieved data. "Man I told you if she put her mind to it she would be dangerous."

"So I guess this pregnancy is agreeing with her."

Tank's booming laugh hurt his ears; he pulled the phone away.

"To tell the truth, I think this is what Stephanie is using to avoid thinking about the pregnancy. I know her sister calls her constantly."

"But is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine. Morning sickness was a problem then Ella changed her breakfast and that seems to have helped."

"Good. Tank, I think she's ready for you to cut her loose. She had to break through several layers of protection as well as my own firewall. The girl is good."

Over the next few months, Stephanie became a valuable member of the Rangeman team. Grounded to the office she did research and planned takedowns. If one of the guys had trouble finding a skip he'd come to Steph and together they would track him down. She wasn't allowed in the field but she was responsible indirectly for at least half of Rangeman's takedown. Tank also got her involved in the security side of the business; she was great with clients and in her first month signed two large accounts to Rangeman.

Lisa's condition had stabilized. This gave Steph the chance to settle into a routine of doctor's visits and family dinners.

She worked full time for Rangeman, but picked up files at the Bonds office a couple times a week. As the pregnancy advanced, Tank insisted that she stop driving and assigned one of the guys to go with her to help in any way she needed it.

Going into her sixth month, Bobby surprised her with offering to be her birth coach.

Steph looked at him with suspicion. "Why?"

She could see the hurt in his eyes that she didn't really trust him.

"Please Bobby I just need to know. Why would you subject yourself to how you know I'm going to be?" It was no secret from anyone that Steph hated hospitals. It wouldn't be hard to move a step forward and see that a Stephanie in pain and in a hospital was going to be a bad combination.

Bobby pulled himself up to his full six three and spoke. "I think you need someone on your side in there." When she started to talk he held up a hand. "I know your mother will be in and out. Val will be with you, right?" She nodded.

"You need someone who is thinking of only you and your well being, what's best for you. I'm not saying anything's going to happen but if it does someone who will stand up for what you want."

After a minute's thought she nodded. He was right.

"Okay."

Bobby looked at her expecting more of a fight. "That's it, okay."

Stephanie nodded and turned back to the searches she'd been working on. Bobby didn't walk away right away so she handed him a folded paper. It was a list of dates.

Bobby raised an eyebrow waiting for Steph to explain.

"You should come to the ultrasound. If you can?"

He smiled. "I'll be there. I'll clear it with Tank so I can take you to your appointments from now on."

Bobby met Steph in the garage; he would be driving her to her ultrasound appointment.

"Do we need to pick up your sister?" Bobby knew that Val went to most of Stephanie's appointments with her. He wasn't sure if it was for support or because she was jealous that it wasn't her carrying this baby.

"No. she'll meet us there.

"Will Klough be there?"

Bobby also knew that Albert Klough, Steph's brother in law, had been absent from almost all of the appointments' only coming when it seemed his wife forced him. Which was for the best as far as Bobby was concerned, Albert tended to upset Steph without intending to. On one visit he passed out, and on another he blurted out that if not for the accident Val would be carrying the baby. He wasn't malicious and he admired Steph, he just let his mouth get away from him when he was around her. Bobby suspected that Klough was secretly in love with Steph.

They met up with Val, as planned. Stephanie was quickly checked in and escorted back to an exam room where she was given a smock to put on.

Bobby and Val entered the room as she was muttering to herself about cold tables.

Bobby raised an eyebrow, turned and left the room returning a few minutes later with a stack of sheets, he motioned Steph off the table.

Steph and Val just looked at him as he made the table with the warm sheets he had appropriated. They both gave him a look.

"What, the table was cold. Right?" He couldn't understand there looks. The table was cold, he found warm sheets. Problem solved.

Steph smiled at him and kissed his cheek before climbing onto the table and covering with the other warm sheet Bobby had 'found'.

The technician looked at the sheets in wonder, but said nothing.

"Ready, Ms. Plum?"

Steph nodded.

He drew up the sheet, then the gown so her stomach was exposed. She was glad she'd shaved because he almost exposed the promise land.

"Now this is going to be cold. Sorry but our warmer is broken."

He squirted the cold gel onto her abdomen and she almost jumped from the table.

Steph looked at Bobby. "Buy them a warmer. **Today**."

Bobby nodded and suppressed the laugh that was fighting to come.

"Sure, Bomber get on it as soon as we return to the office."

Bobby had skipped the maternity rotation when he had his medical training and was fascinated by what he was seeing on the screen; several times the tech had to remind him to move away so he wouldn't be in Steph's way.

He decided right then, when his time with the government was over he was going into this, he was going to deliver babies. He was tired of killing, maybe it would heal some of the wounds his soul had if he brought life into the world instead of taking it out.

The technician finished and wiped Steph's belly.

"Here are a few pictures to show friends." He handed Val the pictures and a video he had made. "The doctor will go over the result with you at your next appointment." He looked in the folder. "Your next appointment is Friday."

Bobby felt like punching Val a few minutes later when they met Albert in the waiting room. Val rushed into his arms and started excitedly telling him about the ultrasound and showing the baby pictures. They both walked from the office ignoring Stephanie. He could see the hurt in Stephanie's eyes that she hadn't been included; Val hadn't even offered her a picture to share with friends and co-workers. Sure it wasn't her baby but she was carrying it.

For the next few months, things kind of followed a pattern for Stephanie, she and Bobby went to her appointments, Val normally met them there a couple times they picked her up and they had lunch after although this was rare.

At work, Tank had talked Stephanie into doing more of the executive functions of Rangeman. She now helped with most of the upper level paper work and she was surprised at how well she handled the new responsibilities which included meeting with potential new security customers and selling Rangeman services. She still worked at searches but now most of her time was filled with lunches, dinner and meetings.

Tank had argued until she accepted a salary that included profit sharing. She'd brought in a lot of money to the company and he believed she had a right to profit from her hard work. She gave Rangeman a softer, friendly image that their Security customers liked.

Bobby and Stephanie were walking into Pino's when it happened. They were meeting Tank and Lester there after Steph's weekly Appointment.

Joe grabbed Stephanie's elbow.

His grin told Steph he thought the baby she was carrying was his.

"Cupcake…" His hand reached out to touch her swollen belly. "You should have told me?"

She tried to step back but his grip on her elbow stopped her. Bobby put his hand on Joe's and broke the contact.

"Morelli…" Bobby growled. If looks could kill Joe would be a puddle on the ground.

Steph wasn't comfortable with the level of testosterone present. She was in no condition to be in the middle of a fight.

"It's okay Bobby. Joe won't hurt me." She looked directly into Joe's eyes. "Will you?"

Her tone made Joe take a step back. This wasn't the same Steph he had known his whole life, this Stephanie was a strong woman. Not afraid, obviously to stand up for herself and the baby she was carrying, his baby.

Stephanie waited until she had Joe's undivided attention. "Joe this…" She put a hand on her belly. "…is not your baby. This is Valerie's baby."

"My mother called me…Grandma Bella said…."

"Joe…listen to me. This is not your baby. If you don't believe me work out the dates. For this to be your baby I would have to be over due. I'm not due for two months."

"Stephanie I'm so sorry about …" Suddenly Joe realized that they had become the focus of attention. "Can we talk someplace more, **private**?"

Stephanie shook her head. "Joe we said everything that needed saying. Don't you think?" It made her sad to know there would never be a Joe and her, but in truth, it was better that way. "Joe, after this is all over maybe we can talk. Maybe we can find a way to save our friendship. I would really hate to lose you as a friend."

Joe nodded and walked away.

Stephanie followed Bobby and joined the guys who had already ordered. She ate the healthy pizza they had ordered for her.

Stephanie was lost in thought when Bobby walked up to her desk. He called her name twice then touched her arm to get her attention.

"Uh, what…sorry Bobby guess I was day dreaming." She blushed remembering her thoughts. Ranger and her walking through a field hand in hand their child running ahead of them chasing butterflies. Oh well, time to get back to reality.

"Is it time to go Bobby?'

Bobby nodded and helped her up. Getting out of her chair had become a challenge lately. A few days ago she almost peed herself, she'd had to actually call one of the guys to help her up, talk about embarrassing. She swore once this was over she was going to make sure she never got pregnant again. Sure it was cool feeling the baby move, but she wasn't sure it balanced out the sore breast, swollen ankles and morning sickness which for her had lasted most of her pregnancy. Thank god for Ella. Ella always had something that her stomach would tolerate.

"Okay Bobby let's get going.

She was more nervous about this appointment. Lisa had been readmitted to the hospital last night and it was possible the doctor would want to start labor. Something she had worked hard to avoid thinking about, it wasn't easy, though.

The guys on duty called out goodbyes and good lucks as they walked to the elevator.

Cal and Hal hugged her and told her everything would be fine.

She cried when Tank walked up to them in the garage and pulled her into a bear hug. He kissed her curls and didn't say anything just walked to the elevator.

Bobby looked over at her. "You going to be okay?"

Bobby started the SUV after she gave him a weak smile and nodded.

**Present day Trenton**

Ranger pulled to the side of the road starring at the sign in front of him.

**Trenton City Limits**

It had been more than eighteen months since he'd been here. A lifetime in some way, he sighed. He knew that in his absence life had gone on. Steph had been engaged to the Morelli when he left, were they married now? Tank had been planning to ask Lula to marry him. Had she accepted and he figured she would. Were they right now married and enjoying life together?

He tried not to be bitter. But damn, this last mission had been nothing but one big cluster fuck after the next. Bad intel had led to more than half the team being killed at drop. Of the dozen men dropped, only two had made it out alive.

The big shots had clapped him on the back, congratulating him on his courage and bravery. They thanked him for a mission well done, yeah, even with bad intel and worse field conditions he'd managed to finish the mission. For the first time in his life he was a free man.

He knew Rangeman was doing well; he'd met with his lawyer, in DC, over a week ago. He hadn't been surprised by the growth the company had shown in his absence. He knew he left his company in capable hands.

He pulled back onto the road and headed for Rangeman, considering for just a minute that maybe he should make his first stop the bond office or Steph's apartment. He quickly dismissed the thought. Stephanie Plum belonged to a different man and he owed it to both of them to move on.

Ranger walked into his apartment and stopped. No one had to tell him that Stephanie had been spending a lot of time here lately. He could feel her and smell her as soon as he walked in.

Part of him hoped. Had she broke up with Morelli, was she waiting just for him to return to tell him finally how much she loved him? Then he laughed out loud something he hadn't done in years.

Good thing his time with the government was done because if he was thinking this way, clearly he had mental issues he needed to deal with.

He dumped his bags and decided to go down to five to check in with Tank. He knew Tank already knew he was in the building.

Tank grinned at the screen. Well damn, he'd finally made it home. His friend, his partner, his brother had just entered the garage, then the elevator. He watched as he entered his apartment on seven then five minutes later got back in the elevator.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to see Steph rise from her desk and walk toward the elevator. If he had, he would've found a way to detour her. He wanted to talk to Ranger, explain some things before he saw her.

The elevator doors opened and Steph looked at Ranger as if he was a ghost who had just appeared before her. Ranger didn't handle the meeting any better.

Ranger looked at Stephanie, her beautiful blue eyes. His eyes moved south and stopped. What the hell she was huge. That angered him. What the hell, was she doing working here if she was pregnant with Morelli's kid; let him take care of her.

Without thinking, he took her elbow and steered her into the elevator. He pushed the button for the garage and as the doors slid shut. He spoke softly so only she could hear.

"You're fired. I'll have one of the guys deliver your stuff to Morelli's."

Steph's jaw dropped. How dare he? She tried to push the button to return to five but the elevator continued to the garage and wouldn't respond when she pushed the buttons. She pointed the fob at the control panel nothing, shit. He must have already locked out her codes. She looked at her watch as her phone vibrated.

Val, reminding her if she didn't hurry, she would be late for her appointment.

She bit her lip and frowned. Putting a comforting hand on her belly she soothed the baby were it was kicking up a storm at the adrenalin rush she was sure accompanied her rage. Then she calmed herself remembering the doctor's warning. Stress was bad for her blood pressure and it could be harmful to the baby.

She smiled to herself as she started planning her revenge. He would be sorry he messed with Stephanie Plum.

In the waiting room, she tried to think of someone that would have a computer she could use for her revenge. Then it came to her, it was perfect and she knew without a doubt that he would have a computer that would work for what she planned.

She knocked on the door and wasn't surprised when it didn't answer right away. She pounded again. A growling voice answered.

"Go away! I don't want any!"

"Brigg's open up. It's me."

She heard some movement and the door opened a crack.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure." Randy Briggs smiled at her. "Shit, you're fat." He said then he tried to close the door.

She put her foot in the door and leaned against it.

"Please, I need to use your computer."

Randy looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Last time I saw you. You didn't even know how to turn one on." He sounded disgusted. "Go use a library computer."

"Randy, please. Just let me explain."

He motioned her to sit. She gave him a brief explanation and he burst out laughing.

"You honestly think you can break into Rangeman computers?" Just the tone of his voice told her he thought she was nuts.

She glared at him. "Just let me show you."

Randy waved her to a computer set up on the breakfast bar. "This one's secure."

Stephanie grinned as she typed away on the keyboard.

Randy's jaw dropped at the ease which she made her way through the layers of security surrounding Rangeman's central database. Then he started rolling on the floor as he watched her delete Ranger's access codes and restores her own. Then she backed, out closing the hole she had opened.

She kissed Randy on the cheek and thanked him before she left.

How dare he think he could just…kick her out…dismiss her without even an explanation…damn him. Well she'd teach him. She had purposely waited until Connie had called to let her know that Ranger had stopped by the office to pick up files before heading to Briggs place.

Little did Ranger know how good she'd gotten with computers? Val walked into the room just as she was finishing her call with Connie. The smile on her face must have given away that she was up to something.

She noticed that Val had the phone in her hand. Val gave her a disapproving look, handed her the phone and walked from the room.

For just a minute, she considered just disconnecting and then thought better of it.

"Yes."

She didn't know what she expected, but it wasn't the booming sound of Tank's laughter. Looking at the phone, she paused. "Tank?"

She was sure he could hear the question in her voice. He finally calmed and spoke. "Damn, you are priceless. I knew you'd do something so I've been monitoring your account." Shit she thought foiled before she'd even started.

"Don't worry, Steph, I didn't undo anything."

She bit her lip. They had become close in the last year and a half; she heard something in Tank's voice. "Tank, I hear a but coming."

"Sorry Bomber, but the man won't know of your deed for awhile he's already on his way out of town."

Her mind flew. How, why, was it another mission. He'd just returned.

Tank knew Steph all too well. He knew what must have been going through her mind. "Take it easy, Bomber. He's flying down to see Julie." Steph let out the breath she'd been holding.

"Uh, that's good he should see her. But…" She wanted to ask why he hadn't just gone there first. Why had he only stopped by Rangeman long enough to boot her from the building. Did he even know that she had practically moved into the seventh floor apartment?

Tank must have got control of himself because he started answering some of her unasked questions.

"Bomber, before you ask I don't know what his problem is? He left before I could talk to him."

"But…he doesn't want me in the building."

"Bomber, as of right now, I'm running Rangeman, which makes me your boss. Now if you're done playing get your ass to work." He hung up before Steph could say anything else.

**Julie and Ranger**

Anne Morrow Lindbergh - **"Only love can be divided endlessly and still not diminish."**

Julie walked into the house after school and threw herself into Ranger's arms. He was back. Up until he'd left on this last mission, they had been keeping in touch through e-mails and Ranger had flown down to Miami whenever he could find the time.

"You're back; I've missed you so much."

He wrapped his arms around his daughter and looked up to meet Rachel's eyes.

"Your mom says if you want we can go to dinner and you can spend the night at my place."

Julie pulled back some and looked up at her mom then back at Ranger. "Cool, what do I need?"

Rachel held up a packed overnight bag. "Thanks mom."

They were in the car and on their way when Julie realized that although she had known that Ranger had a place in Miami, she had no idea where it was. She was just about to ask when he spoke.

"Beach."

She narrowed her eyes at him. Had he read her mind? Then she wondered if he knew about how often she and Stephanie e-mailed. Would he be okay with it, not that she really cared, Stephanie was her friend. The last year had been hard on Stephanie and she had shared a lot of it with Julie and her mom.

They were walking along the beach after dinner when Ranger started with the questions.

"So you're doing well in school?"

Julie rolled her eyes and Ranger thought how much Julie reminded him of Stephanie.

"I know mom keeps you updated on my progress."

"Humor me. I've kind of been out of touch for awhile and …" He didn't really want to tell his daughter that he hadn't even bothered to check his mail on his very brief stop in Trenton.

He hadn't realized he'd stopped until Julie ran into the surf and splashed him catching him totally off guard.

"Julie." He growled and took off running after her. When he caught her they both fell laughing to the sand.

Julie studied his face for a minute. Not even sure what it was she was looking for, it wasn't like she knew him all that well. Then she remembered that she hadn't had time after school to send an e-mail to Stephanie or read the one she was sure Stephanie had sent to her.

Ranger watched as a thought crossed Julie's face only to disappear as fast as it had appeared. He tickled her and rose up; lifting Julie in his arms, he carried her into the surf. She was struggling to get free.

Julie and Ranger were sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace and it felt nice, right.

"Ranger, do you have a computer I could use?" Remembering Stephanie again.

"Sure, use the one in the den. Password is on the side."

Julie looked at him somehow having the password on the side did not fit with what she knew of her security conscious birth father.

Ranger read her thoughts. "It's the one that Maria uses when she stocks the place." Julie knew Maria did all the cooking and took care of the guys at Rangeman Miami like Ella did in Trenton.

Julie frowned as she read Stephanie's e-mail. It wasn't what she said it was what she hadn't. Julie had thought she would be happy, excited that Ranger was back. But, she hadn't even mentioned him. She only told her how things were in Trenton. How big she was getting and some tales of Lula's latest FTA adventures.

She wrote back and told Stephanie how she and Ranger had spent their night together, going to dinner at the fancy restaurant and the playtime on the beach.

Julie was just finishing when Ranger walked into the room. She hit the button to close her mail and didn't notice that she had just minimized it, not closing it like she thought she'd done.

"All done." She announced, standing up and stood stretching.

"Get ready for bed and if you like I'll tuck you in." Julie smiled at him. She was past the being tucked in every night stage, but somehow it felt right to have Ranger tuck her in tonight.

Ranger wandered into the den after tucking in Julie, he'd planned to shut down the computer than he'd noticed, as he'd walked from the room, it was still on. Just as he was about to close it down an IM window popped up.

Jerseygirl: Glad you had a good night with your dad, sweet dreams.

Down at the bottom he noticed Julie's e-mail was minimized, not closed. He hesitated for only a minute before clicking on it and it filled the screen. He looked at the history. Whomever Jerseygirl was Julie had been talking to her at least twice a day for months.

He clicked on the newest message and started to read it stopping when he realized it was from Stephanie. He'd known before he left that Stephanie and Julie were e-mailing each other. Julie's psychologist had recommended it to help Julie deal with the Scrog incident. He realized that there was month's worth of messages here. Would it be wrong to find out what Steph and his daughter were sharing with each other? Probable but he didn't let that stop him.

He was engrossed in what he was reading on the screen and jumped when Julie spoke.

He could tell she was outraged to find him snooping in her in box.

"How could you?" She screamed at him and ran from the room.

A few strokes of the keys and the computer was shutting down then he went after Julie. They needed to talk. He wasn't sure what he would say to win back her trust.

Her door was closed and locked he could hear her on her cell, probably calling her mother to come and get her. He sighed could things get worse.

He knocked on the door. First, he'd give her a chance to open it before he picked the lock.

"Julie, please open the door. We can talk, please."

He heard her foot falls as she approached the door. "I…thought ….I could…trust…you" She stuttered trough obvious tears.

"Open the door and we'll talk."

He heard her sink to the floor on the other side of the door. Her voice was small and soft as she spoke. "Do you know Stephanie's having a baby?"

The question caught him off guard. He hadn't thought that Julie would know something he'd only found out that morning.

"Yeah, baby I do."

"Do you think Lisa will make it until the baby is born?" Now he was confused what did Stephanie have to do with Lisa? And, what did she mean 'make it' make what?

Frustrated and confused by the conversation. He decided to try getting Julie to open the door, if she didn't, he'd pick the lock. Then he'd figure out just what was going on. First with his daughter and then with Stephanie Plum or was that Morelli? Shit, she belonged to another man and she was still driving him nuts. Being away almost hadn't changed much.

"Julie, open the door."

Damn, Julie didn't open the door she just asked another question.

"I was reading on the internet. Sometimes people die giving birth. What if something happens to Stephanie?"

He closed his eyes at that, his heart stopped. No, he couldn't let that happen. What the hell was he thinking she wasn't his woman and had never been his woman. She belonged to another man. It bothered him that while he was gone Stephanie and Julie had obviously grown closer. He'd known that before he left they shared the occasional e-mail. Julie's therapist had suggested it as part of her therapy to get over Scrog.

"Do you know Stephanie came down with Val and Albert last month when Lisa had her Give Kids the World Vacation? Dad she's four, next year she should be starting kindergarten." His daughter was sobbing and clearly hurting as she spoke. That was it he'd had enough. He didn't understand any of this but he was going to find out was going on and do something about it.

In seconds, he had the door open. He scooped Julie up and carried her to the bed where he sat holding her and cradling her on his lap. Once Julie was asleep, he fixed her covers and walked from the room pulling, out his cell.

"Do you know what time it is?" Tank answered with a growl.

"What's going on with Stephanie?" Ranger heard Lula in the background asking who had the nerve to call at three in the morning.

"You called me at three a.m. to ask about Stephanie. This couldn't have waited?"

Then he heard Lula. "You just tell batman if he wants to know what's going on with our girl, he'll just have to get his sorry ass back here and ask her himself. What, did he lose his balls off wherever he was?"

He sighed. Lula was right. He closed the phone and wasn't surprised when Tank called him right back.

"Man, are you okay? You come back don't say two words to anyone, fire Steph, and then leave without a word. Then you call and say you've decided to go see Julie. You don't even talk to me; you left a message on my voice mail." He could hear the irritation and concern in his friends' voice.

He sighed. What was wrong with him?

"You still there, Ranger?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Ranger…when you come back." Tank paused, before finishing. He could hear him asking Lula something. When he started again, his voice was hushed. "Stephanie has changed, man. Guess what I'm saying is if you're not serious…it might be better if you just stayed away from her."

"When I left she was working it out with Morelli. I assumed they got married."

He heard Tank talking to Lula again. "Listen, now's not a good time, why don't you fly up tomorrow. We can meet at your place and talk."

"Fine, Rangeman noon." He closed the phone and turned it off before Tank could object. It bothered him that he could tell Tank was trying to keep him away from Stephanie and Rangeman.

He walked into his office and logged on. Damn, he knew it Tank had reactivated Steph's codes. They would talk about this. When he fired someone he or she, in this case, was fired. Even if it was Stephanie Plum.

He wondered just what Tank had meant when he said that Steph had changed and why the hell was he warning him away from her.

Julie's ramblings about Steph being pregnant and Lisa being ill made no sense to him. What did one have to do with the other? Being pregnant, was why he'd fired her.

Damn, he knew he should have controlled his emotions, but to have the physical evidence she was with another man, that she'd never be his. They'd never have someday, shit it had been too much. Maybe the shrinks had been right, maybe he wasn't ready to just step back into his old life like he thought he was.

He'd always been careful to rein in his emotions, and he'd never been jealous before or let it show as he had this time. It shouldn't have bothered him. When he left he knew Stephanie was trying to work things out with Morelli. It was just natural that if they had worked, then they would have married and Steph would be carrying his child.

Why had he even kept that small hope alive that maybe he'd come home to find that she had waited for him. When he'd left he'd made it quite clear that someday probably would never come. Hell he hadn't though in a million years that he'd come back from this one. Now he was back, and damn it he wanted Steph. She was the only woman he'd ever really loved and he could kick himself for letting her go.

**Back in Trenton**

The waiting room was full. Stephanie was sitting in a chair; Lula held one hand and Tank had one of his massive arms around her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Her, counts have dropped really low." She subconsciously rubbed the mound of her belly. "The baby's not due for another three weeks, but they think they may have to induce early."

They'd all knew this would be a possibility from the start.

Stephanie's parents were with Val and Albert. Any Rangeman not on duty was also in the room. If they had to induce Steph tonight, she'd have plenty of comfort and support. They all took turns visiting the small hospital chapel, praying for Lisa. Praying that tonight would work out for the best with everyone healthy and well. Everyone sat up at attention when the doctor walked through the swinging doors into the waiting room. He walked directly to Stephanie and stopped.

"Ms. Plum, could you come with me?" Then he turned to the Klough's. "You should come also."

He led them to a private room. Albert holding Val's hand and Bobby holding hers they sat waiting for the doctor to start talking.

"Lisa is stable, for now."

Stephanie could hear the but; there it was loud and clear even if he didn't say it out loud. She couldn't wait for him to finish.

"But she need's the transplant **now**, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, Ms. Plum. Without the transplant she'll never leave the hospital again."

He paused and let that news sink in, then he continued.

"Ms. Plum, I'd like to do a test and see if the baby could survive if it was born now."

Bobby spoke first. "And if it is?"

"We start the induction."

"Tonight?" Bobby questioned.

The doctor shook his head, his face grim. "It takes a few hours to get the test results. If the baby's ready we'll start the induction first thing in the morning. We'll want to prep Ms. Plum first to start her dilating."

"Prep?" Stephanie questioned.

"We'll insert some gel on your cervix to soften it. Then in the morning we'll start the IV to start labor, if all goes well you should deliver late tomorrow or the next day."

"Okay…let's do this."

The doctor opened the door, led them to the elevator and up to the imaging floor.

Stephanie changed into the gown the nurse left for her and covered with the sheet. A tap on the door and Bobby entered.

"You okay, Steph?"

She nodded.

"Scared?" She didn't need to answer Bobby saw the answer in the tears she tried to hold back.

The doctor and nurse walked into the room, the nurse carrying a covered tray. She sat it on the counter and Steph paled when she saw what was on it. The largest needle she'd ever seen in her life. She looked at Bobby gripped his arm and stuttered.

"Tell me they're not using that."

The doctor spoke in a calm and what Steph thought at any other time would have been soothing voice.

"Now, Ms. Plum I'll use that probe to find a spot where there's enough amniotic fluid to collect without hitting the baby. I'll use the syringe to get the sample we need. Then we'll test to see if the baby's lungs are mature. If they aren't we'll start you on steroids to make them develop faster."

"And you're going to use that?" Steph pointed to the needle. The doctor nodded and picked up the probe, the nurse squirted cold gel on her belly.

Steph wasn't ready yet to give up her fear of that big needle. "Uh, anyway you could maybe use a smaller needle?"

"Sorry," He smiled at her. "We have to use the big needle. I won't hurt, hardly at all."

Steph glared at him and squeezed Bobby's hand tighter.

Bobby leaned down and in a level and calm tone spoke. "Calm down tiger. Bodies are hard to hide so stop thinking of ways to kill the good doctor."

Finding a spot the doctor indicated to the nurse that he was ready for the needle. "Now hold absolutely still Ms. Plum."

Then he stabbed the needle into her. Her nails dug into Bobby's palm and he let out a small sound.

The needle clattered onto the tray.

"All done." Was all he said before he breezed from the room.

The nurse picked up another syringe and injected it into Steph's arm. Bobby glared at her.

"What was that?" He growled.

The nurse tried to back up, but Bobby's grip on her arm stopped her. She looked like she was about to pass out.

"Steroids…" She stuttered. Collecting herself a little. She added.

"The doctor wants this little one born tomorrow, if its lungs are strong enough, if not the steroids will help things along. Now we're going to get you upstairs to a bed. You can shower and then a nurse will be in to insert the gel to get you started."

An orderly walked into the room with a wheelchair.

Steph held up her hands. "Uh uh, no way. I can walk."

Bobby sighed. "Steph just get in the chair."

Looking from the nurse to Bobby to the orderly, she figured she was out numbered. "Stupid rules." She muttered.

**This was it**

Jennifer Edwards - **"The beauty of life is, while we cannot undo what is done, we can see it, understand it, learn from it and change. So that every new moment is spent not in regret, guilt, fear or anger, but in wisdom, understanding and love."**

Stephanie clutched Bobby's hand as they inserted the IV that would start her labor. The baby wasn't due for almost three weeks but Lisa couldn't wait any longer. Bobby was proud of how brave Steph had been when they did the Amnio test to make sure the baby could survive being born early.

The test had come back positive the baby, a girl was ready to be born.

Bobby had been there at five when they'd awakened her with the news. The nurse had suggested a shower, pointing out that it could be awhile before she'd have another chance. There was a shower in the birthing suite but mothers weren't allowed to use it without their birth coach present. Steph wasn't sure she'd feel comfortable with Bobby watching, or possible helping her shower, which made no sense since he would be in the room when she delivered.

She was wheeled into the birthing suite at Six am. By seven, the IV had been started and shortly after Steph had felt the first birthing pains. She grimaced and insisted that they weren't any worse than bad cramps. Bobby had paled at the remark, and she laughed, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Over the course of the next few hours, her family wandered in and out of the room giving Steph support and telling her what a wonderful thing she was doing. Val and Bobby never left her side. Rangeman and off duty cops took turns sitting with her, telling her jokes and teasing her.

By Six pm, the contractions were coming closer together and she was losing her humor. As the contractions got closer together they also got more painful, it took Steph more of an effort to concentrate to get through them. Bobby noticed that she had started resting in between them and decided it was time to put an end to the constant parade of visitors Steph had, had since morning.

Her spirit and energy was flagging when she felt the familiar tingle that let her know that Ranger was near.

In between the contractions she made an excuse and Val left the room.

"Bobby, is Ranger here?"

The question surprised Bobby. The guys had gone out of their way to avoid mentioning Ranger in front of Steph since he had fired her then vanished to Florida.

"As far as I know he's still in Florida, but if you'd like I can check with Tank?"

"Please?" He wasn't sure way she wanted to know. He had been anything but pleasant to her last time she'd seen him. But, he'd always made her feel safe, loved. Although she didn't want to admit it, she really wanted him there. She wanted to lean on him and have him assure her that all would be right.

When Val reentered the room, Bobby left with a mumbled excuse about making a call.

Bobby walked into the waiting room. Heads raised, he nodded to the Plums, and noticed that Klough looked more pale than normal. He shook his head at the off duty cops to let them know that Steph had not delivered yet. He stopped in front of Tank and Lula.

"We need to talk?" The three of them walked into the hallway and down a ways for privacy.

"Stephanie, asked if Ranger is here?"

Tank raised an eyebrow. "How the hell…"

"So he's here?" Bobby questioned. He'd been in the room almost since Steph had entered but Ranger had never come in even when Steph had been resting.

"No… well not really, he called an hour ago his plane landed and Peter was late picking him up."

Bobby put his hands on his hips, he wasn't happy just learning that Ranger was coming home. Tank held up a hand. "He called late last night. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure he'd really come. When he called this morning, well I was a little distracted.

Bobby thought for a moment and paced up and down. "Do you think I should tell her?"

Lula answered. "You lie to that girl and you won't have to wait and see what kind of revenge she thinks of I'll squash you myself."

"Fine I'll tell her he's in Trenton. He probably won't show up here anyway."

Tank smiled as Bobby walked back to Steph's room.

"What you ain't telling me?" Lula asked him.

"Honey, we'll just have to wait and see." Then he steered Lula back to the waiting room.

**Ranger**

Ranger, flipped open his phone. He frowned when the number didn't pick up immediately.

"Where's my car?"

"Sorry sir, five minutes out." He shut the phone.

He wasn't used to waiting. He'd have to ask Tank what was going down and why his flight wasn't met.

A black SUV pulled to a stop in front of him. He didn't recognize the new man driving. He put out his hand and was handed the keys.

"Uh, Sir."

"What's your name?"

"Peter, Sir. Tank said to apologize. He said he'd call you."

He glared at the new man. The drive to Rangeman was silent. He pulled to the gate and used his key fob. Nothing happened. What the…he tried again. He glared into the camera and a minute later the gate lifted.

"Sir…"

Ranger turned. "Peter…"

"Uh…Tank…"

Ranger turned and strode to the elevator. Again he used his fob and nothing happened. Damn, what has happened here he thought. The damn thing had worked when he returned a week ago.

Before he could get into the elevator, his phone sounded. Looking at the display, he saw it was Tank calling. Good, now maybe he'd get some answers.

He stepped onto the elevator and flipped the phone open.

"Talk."

"Ranger, I'm at the hospital…"

"Who's hurt?" Damn, he hated it when a bust went wrong and one of the guys ended up in the ER. He always thought it should be him there in their place. He was the one responsible for them being there after all.

"Stephanie's having the baby…now before you say anything you need to know a few things."

The elevator opened on five and he went to his office. He was about to log onto his computer when Tank's words stopped him.

"Stephanie isn't with Joe, it's not his baby. She's carrying the baby for her sister…"

Ranger let out a little cuss as he tried to log in and his password was rejected.

He heard Tank sigh. "Man, I wanted to do this in person. I'm guessing you just tried to get into your computer and found out your codes don't work…"

Ranger pulled the phone from his ear and looked at it. What the hell was going on here? Had everyone gone crazy while he was gone?

"Listen I don't have much time. Use my codes to log on, open the file tagged Steph on my Desktop. If you have any questions call me." He closed his phone without the good bye that he knew Ranger wouldn't expect.

Ranger did as Tank said. He opened the file and started to read. Oh my, he laughed at some of the mayhem Steph had caused developing her skills. Then he cried at the pain she'd gone through without him first the accident then later her break up with Joe.

But he paused and reread the part where Tank explained how Steph's niece Lisa was sick and Steph was carrying a baby for her sister, a baby who would hopefully cure her niece Lisa.

Shit, he'd been such a fool and cruel to boot.

He got to the end and noticed that Tank had included Steph's Efficiency's. He blinked; it just wasn't possible, was it? Tank was right Steph had changed.

He'd always know deep down that if she channeled her energies she'd be a force to be reckoned with.

He laughed and pulled himself together enough to call Silvio. He had Silvio reestablish his codes.

He gave the file one last look. Shit, what was he doing here, feeling sorry for himself, the woman he loved was giving birth. He hoped that she needed him. That she would even talk to him after the way he treated her the last time he'd seen her. He really wouldn't blame her if she threw him out and refused to ever talk to him again.

**The delivery Room**

Ranger pushed through the door and stopped. Stephanie was on the bed covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Even from where he stood, he could tell how tired she was.

She looked at him. Gritting as she spoke. "I'm kind of busy here so if you want to fire me again can it wait."

Ranger laughed at least she wasn't ordering him from the room. He flashed her, his hundred -watt smile he knew just how much she liked it and hoped that it would convince her to let him stay. He really wanted to be here with her.

"Stephanie, can I come in?"

She glared at him but didn't say anything immediately. He watched as she huffed and puffed threw what must have been a big contraction. He had smiled at the way Bobby winced as she gripped his hand and squeezed with all he might.

When it passed she spoke, breathlessly. "Why?"

Shit, he knew she'd go to the meat of the issue. Why the hell was he here? It wasn't his baby and he'd been anything but friendly the last time they'd seen each other. He knew from the look in her eyes she wouldn't accept any half answers or partial truths.

He took a deep breath held it then let it go. If he wanted her in his life he needed to convince her to let him stay.

Taking a step forward she held up a hand then let it fall as the next contraction hit. She grabbed Bobby's hand and let out a cry the first he'd heard her make so far. In a second, without even thinking, he was at her side.

"Stephanie." He gently helped her lean forward then he worked the muscles of her back, massaging tense muscles. He stopped when the contraction eased and Stephanie tried to pull from his touch.

He didn't want to admit even to himself how much it hurt to have her pull away from his touch. At one time she would have leaned into him looking for comfort, courage, strength, love.

"You haven't answered me yet?"

Valerie put herself between them.

"Maybe you should wait in the waiting room. This is not the time for this."

Bobby just watched the exchange no way was he getting in the way of the mother bear and that is just what Valerie had become since Steph's labor had started.

"Please Stephanie; I want to be here with you." He looked uncomfortable from Bobby to Val who were currently the only other people in the room.

Bobby grinned at him. It wasn't often he saw Ranger this uncomfortable with a situation. "Forget it Ranger. She's in hard labor and **we're** not leaving."

Ranger sighed, shit he was going to have to do this with an audience.

"I…" Before he could get more out Steph let out a cry that brought a doctor and nurse into the room.

"Sir, you need to either move to the head of the table or leave."

He looked at Stephanie, and she gave him a small nod even as she fought the contraction. He moved to her supporting her back, he continued the massaging and leaned to speak softly into her ear.

Ranger continued until the contraction passed. Once it was passed and he knew Steph could concentrate on him again he started.

"Stephanie, I love you." When she looked at him he nodded. "Since I was FTA and you called and asked if I was okay."

"But you said…"

"I live a dangerous life…I didn't think it was fair to you…"

"What has changed? Why now?"

They spoke between contractions. Ranger had moved onto the bed behind Steph so he could reach the spots she really needed massaged better.

An alarm sounded and a doctor and nurse once more entered the room.

"I need to do an exam. Would you like the room cleared?"

Steph knew he was talking about Ranger, Val and Bobby were listed as her birth coaches and would be with her through delivery unless she was transferred to an OR. Then Bobby had received permission to stay with her.

"No, its okay."

The doctor did his exam. "You're not progressing as fast as I would like to see. Maybe if we got you up. A walk and maybe a shower should make you more comfortable and get things happening."

Bobby and Ranger helped her from the bed; the nurse moved her IV line to a pole and disconnected the leads to her internal monitor.

For the next hour Stephanie walked between Ranger and Bobby, they supported her through her contractions and reminded her to breath.

Covered with sweat from labor, Stephanie wanted a shower but she knew the rules she looked from Bobby to Ranger. Ranger wouldn't take it well if she asked Bobby, Val wasn't strong enough. The question was did she trust Ranger enough to ask him, oh she loved him but at the moment she wasn't ready to let her heart get involved and Ranger in the shower, them both naked. Even if she was in labor her heart would be involved.

Just as they started their sixth time around the labor floor, they'd stopped in the waiting room on each round. Ranger spoke.

"Wouldn't you like that shower before they kick you back to bed." He'd been monitoring her contractions, if he guessed right her water would be breaking soon then the doctor would insist she stay in bed until she delivered.

Bobby leaned in and said something to Stephanie that Ranger couldn't hear. Stephanie blushed then looked at Ranger.

"Uh… okay…if you don't mind."

"Babe." She smiled it was the first time he'd called her Babe since he'd been back.

Once in the bathroom Ranger turned on the water and made sure it was the right temperature as, Stephanie removed the gown she's been wearing.

When he turned and saw Stephanie standing before him naked his pants were suddenly tight, even pregnant she was beautiful. A part of him wished that it were his child she carried.

He held in the laugh he felt when she looked at him and tried to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Batman, I think you're over dressed."

Ranger pulled his shirt over his head reveling his perfect body; she starred from his heart stopping face down to his amble chest to his perfect abs. Her breath hitched as he pulled off his pants, commando. She licked her lips.

Ranger took her hand and pulled her into the shower. Unknown to Steph he had looked through her labor bag and snatched up the bottle of Bulgari she's stowed in it.

Now he poured some in his hands and washed her back. He could feel her relaxing under his hands, he sighed.

He talked telling her about his family, some of the dumb and crazy things he had done as a teenager. He held her through her contractions. It was only after her water broke that he turned off the water, wrapped her in one of the waiting towels and led her from the shower.

Carefully drying her, he helped her get another gown on. Then he walked her to her bed.

Bobby called the doctor, who once more examined her.

"Good news Ms. Plum you're almost there the walking and shower did the trick. How are you feeling? We can start you spinal now if you still want it."

Stephanie glared at him. "I'll send the anesthesiologist right in."

Her pain taken care of Stephanie worked through the contractions for the next couple of hours until she got the overwhelming urge to push.

The doctor announced it was time for this baby to be born. Albert joined them in the room; he stood next to Valerie near the end of the table.

When the baby crowned and the doctor asked if they'd like to touch its head Albert looked from the doctor the where his hand rested between Steph's legs and fell to the floor Bobby swore he bounced a couple of times.

The nurse called an orderly to have him removed. It had already been decided that Valerie would catch the new baby. The doctor moved her into position to be the first to hold the baby.

Stephanie bore down and the baby's head slipped from her body. Ranger held her and they both watched in the mirror and the miracle happening between her legs. The doctor applied gentle downward pressure and the baby shoulder then torso came out. Stephanie relaxed and leaned back into Ranger.

Bobby was watching the monitors.

The doctor handed the baby to Valerie who handed her off to the nurse. Valerie followed the nurse to the incubator, where she cleaned and weighed the new baby.

The doctor went about the work of collecting the cord blood and getting ready to deliver the placenta.

Bobby let out a scream just as the monitors started blasting.

"Code."

Doctors, nurses, and orderly rushed into the room. Ranger was dragged from the bed and pushed through the door.

A few minutes later the door flew open, a gurney carrying Stephanie surrounded by doctors and nurses was wheeled down the hall and into the waiting elevator.

Ranger struggled against Tank and Lester.

"Calm down man…" Tank couldn't keep the worry out of his voice. Then Bobby was at their side.

Ranger spoke once more in control. "Report?"

"All we know right now is she went into cardiac arrest after the baby was born. The baby is fine and on the way up to the nursery with Val…"

"Stephanie…" Ranger growled. He wanted to know about Stephanie, he couldn't lose her now, not like this, not when 'someday' was within view.

"Has been moved up to ICU, currently she stable, I recommend we move up to the ICU waiting room. The doctor will talk to us when he knows more."

They let Steph's family know what was going on. Her mother choose to go to the nursery to see Val and the new baby. Albert said he would be in Lisa's room. Most of the off duty Rangeman, as well as Steph's dad moved up to the ICU waiting room, as did most of Steph's friends on the force.

They'd been in the room over an hour when the doctor appeared.

"I need to talk to Ms. Plums next of kin." He looked at the file, as Ranger and Mr. Plum stepped forward. "That would be a Carlos Manoso."

Ranger knew that as part of the employment paper work all employees make him their next of kin so that he can make decisions for them if their hurt in the line of duty.

The doctor looked confused from Ranger to Frank Plum.

Ranger spoke. "It's okay I'm Carlos Manoso, and this is Ms. Plums father Frank Plum."

The doctor nodded. "If you'll follow me, I have a private room we can use."

"I'd like our company medic to sit in if that is okay?"

The doctor nodded.

Once they were in the room and seated he began.

"Ms. Plum has suffered from and amniotic embolism." The doctor explained that not much was known about amniotic emboli and they were rare. There was nothing Steph or the doctor's could have done to stop it from happening and the chance of it ever happening again to her was unlikely. Currently she is stable but the next few hours are critical. If she makes it through the next twelve hours we'll need to do some test to determine if there will be any side effects."

Bobby asked some questions. As they finished up Ranger spoke.

"I want to see her."

The doctor nodded. "She's in ICU she can have one visitor for ten minutes every hour."

Ranger nodded even though he knew once he got into the room he didn't plan on leaving until Stephanie asked him to. If he had to he would call in some favors.

Ranger spent only a minute looking at Stephanie through the glass window of the room she was in. She looked so pale; her curls formed a halo around her head.

He stepped into the room and took in all the machines, he glanced from one to the other taking in their displays some he understood other he could guess but wasn't sure. He'd spent enough time himself to have picked up some knowledge other knowledge had been learned visiting injured workers, or comrades.

Picking up Stephanie's hand, he held it to his cheek and then kissed it. He sat in the provided chair and started talking to Stephanie. The doctor had explained that she was currently in a coma like state. Experts were undecided on whether a patient in such a state could hear what was being said to them or not.

At the end of his ten minutes the nurse came in, he gave her a look and she backed from the room. A few minutes later Bobby walked in.

"Man it's not good to scare the help." Bobby grinned at him.

"I'm not leaving."

Bobby smirked. "Didn't figure you would that's why we cleared it. You can stay until they have to take her for test."

Bobby turned to walk out. As the door closed behind him, he heard a quiet. "Thanks."

Ranger stayed by her side, one at a time her family was permitted in for five minutes at a time, no one said anything about Ranger being in the room.

Ranger had his head bent on the bed kissing her hand when he felt her stir. Sitting up quickly he pushed the button for the nurse, by the time the nurse entered the room Steph was trashing around in the bed mumbling incoherently. The nurse pushed the call button and requested a doctor.

After a quick exam the doctor ordered a sedative and motioned Ranger into the hall.

"What the hell is happening?" questioned Ranger.

"Mr. Manoso, please calm down…"

Ranger took a deep breath and collected himself. "Please, what's happening?"

Ranger swore the man let out a sigh. "The next step. What happened to Ms. Plum has stages; she survived the first which was the cardiac arrest. This is the second." He went on the effects of the second stage. Ranger couldn't believe that she had survived this long and he could possible lose her still to this new host of symptoms.

"What do we do now?" He needed to know they could do something.

"Treat the symptoms as they occur, this stage never last more than two hours, so the next two hours are critical, there will be a doctor and nurse in the room with her at all times."

Ranger ran a hand through his hair.

"Mr. Manoso, if she survives this stage her chances improve."

"She'll be alright?"

The doctor turned his head away. "You have to know, survival might mean that she ends up in a coma for weeks or years, worse case."

Rangers fist were so tight they hurt. When was this going to get better? So far he hadn't heard much good news since this whole thing started.

"Doctor, what are her chances of walking out of here, healthy."

"I won't lie to you. Only forty percent survive the first stage, of that forty more than half die during the second stage. A small percentage fall into lasting coma's, then die, a smaller percentage survive with no lasting damage of any kind. Nobody knows why some do better than others."

Ranger laid his head on Steph's bed and did something he hadn't done in years, since he was a small child and his mother stood over him, he prayed.

Stephanie opened her eyes and looked around. The first thing she noticed was Ranger, he was sleeping and his head was resting on her hand, his hair draped his face hiding his features. She pulled her hand from under his head and ran her fingers through his silky hair, then smiled.

She looked around; the last she remembered was being in the birthing suite. She moved a hand to her belly; no longer pregnant she'd clearly had the baby. This didn't look like a regular hospital room, there were too many machines and one wall was glass.

Ranger felt fingers stroking his scalp, sitting up he was met with the most beautiful sight Stephanie's blue eyes and she was awake and smiling at him.

"Babe."

"Hey…" She was surprised how hoarse her throat felt.

"I didn't want to wake you."

"How are you feeling? I really should call the doctor in here right now but…"

She looked at him confused. "I'm fine." She really did feel good she hadn't thought she would feel this good after delivery, but other than some soreness between her legs. She felt good.

Ranger brushed his lips over Steph's than pushed the call button, in seconds the room was filled to overfilling and he was told he would need to wait in the waiting room. Steph grabbed his hand.

"He stays." He could tell that all the people in the room were making her nervous. He held up a hand and everyone quieted.

"Babe, what do you remember?"

She looked around. "Uh, "He could tell she was concentrating hard trying to remember. " I was in the birthing suite…" She looked up at him and smiled. "You held me…the baby was born…she screamed…loud…that's it everything's blank until I woke up with you here." Then a look of horror covered her face. "The baby…Lisa…is they okay? Did the transplant work? Where is the baby, Val…?"

"Calm down Ms. Plum. Mrs. Klough is with the baby; she's doing well, no problems from the early birth. Mr. Klough is with Lisa who is also doing well; she has received the transplant and is looking good. She'll need to be in isolation for about a week until it takes but then she should be able to go home. You are the one that has had us worried."

He explained to Stephanie what had happened. Then explained that they would need to run some test if everything looked good she would be moved to the maternity floor for a night then released.

After the doctor left, Ranger sat on the side of the bed and held Stephanie in his arms. He brushed a kiss against her curls.

"Promise, never scare me like that again? I can't lose you yet."

"Only if you promise never to leave me…" She thought for a minute and thought how selfish that was. He was a soldier doing good for many. Who was she to ask him to give that up? "Sorry… just don't try to push me away from you again. Okay?"

Then she remembered her prank. She had locked him out of the Trenton Rangeman computer system. She wondered if he knew yet. He didn't seem mad at her so maybe he didn't know and somehow she'd be able to fix it before he found out.

"Babe, I'm proud of how much you've learned."

Damn ESP. "You're not mad?"

He held her tight and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'll think of some fitting punishment once you're out of here."

A shiver ran down her spine. "You know I can't have sex for awhile." She clapped a hand over her mouth, Ranger laughed softly. Shit where had that come from.

"Babe I don't mind waiting for what I want."

Wow did it just get warm in here. Just then, the door opened and Bobby walked in talking with the doctor.

"Ready Ms. Plum you're ride is here?"

The orderly followed them in with a gurney.

Steph rolled her eyes. "Can't I just walk?" She sat and went to throw her legs over the side of the bed. Ranger caught her before she tumbled off the wave of dizziness surprised her.

Bobby was instantly at her side. "Bomber, I think it's better if you ride." He had noticed how Ranger had paled when she wobbled.

Closing her eyes, she waited for the feeling to pass. "Fine." She grumbled.

Stephanie passed the test with flying colors, the doctors couldn't find any sign that she'd ever suffered cardiac arrest, there was no damage to her heart or brain that they could find. They moved her from ICU down to the maternity floor where she met her newest niece for the first time.

All settled, Ranger held her they were talking when the door opened, and aide walked in pushing a bassinet. She spoke constantly. Steph wondered for a minute how she was breathing she was talking so much.

"Someone's hungry…she just can't wait to see her mommy…" Steph tried to tell her she wasn't the baby's Mommy, shit she wasn't even a very good mommy to Rex.

"Tat…tat…here Daddy help mommy hold the baby…"

Ranger raised an eyebrow. The aide continued to fuss until she was happy with the way Stephanie was holding the baby then she handed her a bottle frowning. "You know you really should breastfeed it's better for you and the baby…"

Her chatter continued until she left the room, never listening to a thing Ranger or Stephanie said.

Ranger reached out and touched a little hand; the baby immediately gripped the finger. Ranger smiled. "She looks a little like you Babe."

The baby picked that moment to open her eyes and yawn. She had Stephanie's blue, blue eyes.

Stephanie held her little niece and gave her a bottle; she fought the emotions running through her. A tear ran down her cheek when she saw Rangers large finger being gripped by her equally small fist.

Ranger kissed her hair and whispered in her ear. "Someday Babe I Promise."

She turned enough to be able to see into his eyes. "Really?"

He knew what she was asking, would he, had he changed his stance on relationships, marriage, and family. Thinking about it he couldn't believe how stupid he'd been to believe that he could have this wonderful woman in his life and keep her at arm's length.

"Yeah Babe, whatever it takes."

Tank, Lula, and Bobby walked into the room and smiled. This was what they'd been hoping for but afraid it would never happen.

Stephanie smiled at her friends, she held up the baby.

"Come see my niece."

She suddenly realized she didn't even know what Val had named the baby.

"Michelle…Babe, she named the baby after you. Her name is Michelle Stephanie Klough."

Another tear made its way down here cheek. Damn, hormones. She wiped at the tear. She didn't think she'd ever been this happy.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Baby oh baby Not Mine!!!

By dasame

This is a babe fic and not awfully Morelli friendly if that bothers you, please don't read. This fic also deals with medical issues let's just say, I'm not a doctor, so please don't think I know what I'm writing about, its fiction read it as such. I'm borrowing JEs fabulous characters. I want to thank my beta for this story. Xylia you're fabulous, thanks without your encouragement I doubt this story would now be finished, thank you. Ber thank you for telling me I could get it done. Now I hope you'll enjoy reading.

Just one more thing, I don't usually like song fic's, don't get me wrong I've read some fabulous ones just never thought I would write one, well this fic has some lyrics in it whether the whole song is used or not, I just think they fit and give more emotion to the piece so I hope you like.

Oh Baby!

**EPILOUGE**

**One Year Later!**

Season of love

_**525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear. 525,600 minutes - how do you measure,  
measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee. In  
inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife. In 525,600 minutes - how do you  
measure a year in the life?  
How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love. Seasons of  
love.**_

525,600 minutes! 525,000 journeys to plan. 525,600 minutes - how can you measure  
the life of a woman or man?

In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried. In bridges he burned, or  
the way that she died.

It's time now to sing out, tho the story never ends let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends. Remember  
the love! Remember the love! Remember  
the love! Measure in love. Seasons of love! Seasons of love.

Stephanie watched as Shelly toddled to her, hands out, drool running down from the smile on her face.

"Auahhh ahh." Shelly's version of hi.

How could a year have passed since this little miracle came into our lives? She caught Shelly then looked around the yard. Lisa was running being chased by most of the older kids, her face a healthy blush. When she saw Stephanie she ran to her, I quickly handed Shelly off to Lester. Bending I scooped Lisa into my arms and spun around the both of us smiling and laughing.

_**525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear. 525,600 minutes - how do you measure,  
measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee. In  
inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife. In 525,600 minutes - how do you  
measure a year in the life?  
How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love. Seasons of  
love.  
**_

Tears came to my eyes as I heard the music playing and realized what it was, we had come so close to losing Lisa. In the last year my life had changed so much partly because of my decision to help Val and Albert. I was Shelly's godmother, Ranger and I were in a real relationship, but the most important change was me I had learned how short life could be and I was living more fully. I was no longer happy just being and Aunt to Val's girls now we had a standing date I picked them up every weekend and spent time together even if it was only twenty minutes at the park.

Lester stood watching Stephanie dance around the yard with Lisa in her arms, wow what a picture. He pulled out his cell phone and snapped a couple then he spotted the tears. Putting back the phone Shelly picked up on his discomfort and started to squirm and fidget in his arms, damn for a minute he'd forgot he was holding the baby how did he do that. But he knew it was the picture in front of him.

Stephanie looked so right, dancing, pure joy, on her and Lisa's faces. Steph was glowing and Lisa was laughing and smiling like there was no tomorrow. The music playing just added to the whole scene. Damn, maybe it was time for him to think about stepping down, maybe stop doing missions and find a good woman to settle down with. Only problem was that in all his life he's never found a woman he would consider doing that with until he met Steph and Ranger would kill him if he knew he was even thinking the thought.

He giggled Shelly a little to calm her then blew raspberries on her chubby belly. Then he walked over to Steph and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Could we join you?" He asked as the next song started. Shit he hoped Ranger never heard about this, he really didn't want to die when he'd just decided to live.

_**  
**__**I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars  
15 there's still time for you**__  
_

One hundred years to live, not if Ranger found out he'd danced with Stephanie to it. It wouldn't matter that it wasn't just him and Steph, he was still holding Shelly and Steph had Lisa, it was the four of them dancing and swaying to the music. They stopped when the clapping started.

"Girl, you all flushed and sweaty you feeling okay?" Trust Lula to notice Steph's discomfort and call her on it.

Lester noticed the embarrassment in Steph's face. Think Lester. He bowed like a gentle man kissed the hand's of all three ladies calling attention away from Stephanie.

"Thank you for the dance ladies. The he hoisted Shelly high in the air, twirled, and blew raspberries on her stomach."

Tank clamped a hand on his shoulder and spoke, stopping his motion. "Man if I didn't know you better I'd think you were family material."

Lester grinned and handed Shelly off to the big man. "Nah, you know me Tank always the player." Then he made his way through the crowd to the drinks table.

He looked at his choices apple juice, punch, or milk. Well it was a birthday party for a one year old.

He was leaning against the back of the house keeping an eye on Stephanie and the party when Ranger entered the yard. Giving Lester a slight nod of the head he made his way to Stephanie.

He grinned as he made his way through all the tables from the look of it Val had borrowed picnic tables from the entire neighborhood, which was good since it looked like half of Trenton was here to celebrate. He was stopped before he made it half way to Stephanie.

"Just the man I needed." Said Frank Plum. Ranger gave one longing glance Steph's way before he let Frank steer him toward the grills set up in the side yard.

Albert was nervous as he walked up to Stephanie, "Uh, Steph. Val wants to know if you'd mine helping with one of the games."

"Sure Albert, what is it and point me in the right direction."He relaxed a little at Steph's easy smile. He sometimes wondered if maybe he hadn't married the wrong sister Val could be difficult. Just thinking of some of the fights they'd had made him break out in a fine sweat.

Albert seemed awfully nervous and she wondered what she'd just volunteered for, she put a hand on her belly. Ranger would go crazy if it was anything dangerous, they didn't know for sure yet but he'd already started getting all protective. She knew if it wasn't for a big new client who insisted that only Ranger handle the account he'd be hovering over her now. But how dangerous could a game at a child's birthday party really be?

"Well you see…it's like this…Val figured all the kids would listen to you…yeah know because of Ranger…"

"Albert…"

"Okay this isn't just a job…"

Lester walked up and put a hand on Albert's back, Albert paled and Lester had to grab him to keep him from falling on Steph.

"Bomber what Albert's having trouble telling you is that Val need's help with the piñata." That put a smile on my face; I'd helped Val fill it yesterday and had secretly wished that I could take a swing at the thing. After all it was filled with some of my favorites and Ranger didn't allow too much contraband at Rangeman.

I smiled and started for where I knew the Piñata was hanging.

"Wow, not so fast Bomber."

"What…?"

I mean really, I couldn't see a reason not to help Val out, I might even get a treat or two out of it.

Lester leaned down and whispered into my ear. "Are you sure this is a good idea Bomber?" He lifted an eyebrow.

I put a hand on him and smiled. "I'll be fine. Why don't you go have fun I know Ranger asked you to keep an eye on me but I'm okay. No stalkers, no crazies…so go have fun."

Lester let out a booming laugh. "Beautiful, I'm not going anywhere. Are you kidding, you and a stick and candy and a bunch of sugared up kids." He did a fair eye roll. "Should I call Bobby now or wait?"

"Lester I growled…" Only to be cut off by the only person I knew who could stop me.

"Babe, are you threatening one of the guys again?" Damn, he looked good in cut of jeans and a painted on black tee that had the sleeves ripped off. I had to check for drool before I could answer.

He pulled me into his embrace, when his hand settled on my belly I knew I'd just lost the argument. He was right if I was pregnant I wasn't taking a chance. My family didn't know but since Shelly's birth I'd had two miscarriages. It turns out I had some mild scar tissue from one of my bullet wounds that was keeping me from carrying past three months. The doctor had been amazed that I had carried Shelly and called her a miracle.

Ranger had held me and comforted me when the doctor said it was possible I might never have children of my own. With Ranger and I together the desire for a child exploded in me, it had almost made me laugh, the expression on Ranger's face when I'd told him I wanted to go off birth control and let nature take its course. If god met for us to have children we would.

That had been my stand before going through two miscarriages. Now with a possible third pregnancy I wasn't so sure.

I knew I loved Ranger and wanted his baby, but it looked like fate had once again stepped up and was laughing at us, doing his best to ruin the happiness we felt at being together.

I turned in Ranger's arms and my lips met his in a searing kiss that quickly turned passionate. We pulled apart to the clearing of throats. What hadn't they ever seen two people in love kiss before. I blushed when I saw that Tank had his hand over Lisa's eyes.

Okay maybe a one year olds birthday party wasn't the place to kiss like that, but Ranger was here and we had decided that we would make our announcement today.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum…."

Before she could get started I held up my hand, okay Ranger helped since my hand was in his. The ring sparkled in the sunlight. She stopped, stunned into silence.

Then the congratulations started and Ranger and I were pulled apart.

Today was a day the 'burg' wouldn't forget for awhile. Lisa was in remission, Shelly was a happy healthy one year old, and Stephanie Plum A.K.A. the Bombshell Bounty Hunter was engaged to Ranger Manoso man of mystery.

Life was good in Trenton and would go on for years to come.

Songs used!!!!

100 years

I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind  
I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
Half time goes by  
Suddenly you re wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...  
I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you re on your way  
Every day's a new day...  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live 

Season of love

_**525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear. 525,600 minutes - how do you measure,  
measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee. In  
inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife. In 525,600 minutes - how do you  
measure a year in the life?  
How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love. Seasons of  
love.**_

525,600 minutes! 525,000 journeys to plan. 525,600 minutes - how can you measure  
the life of a woman or man?

In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried. In bridges he burned, or  
the way that she died.

It's time now to sing out, tho the story never ends let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends. Remember  
the love! Remember the love! Remember  
the love! Measure in love. Seasons of love! Seasons of love.


End file.
